I Give My Heart To You!
by Fanfan19
Summary: Pada awalnya Jimin hanya ingin mendekatkan Taehyung dengan tetangga galaknya dan dia berniat mendekati adik tetangganya yang manis, tetapi mengapa semua terlihat berbalik?/ summarygamutu./ BangtanFanfic!/ MinYoon! Jimin x Yoongi! Warn GS For UKE! Yoongi, Jungkook, SeokJin. Slight! Vkook, NamJin, and HopeMo! (Chap 9 Up!)/ RNR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI!**

 **RATED T+**

 **DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

 ** _1._**

Seorang pria tengah menyesap kopi hangatnya dipagi hari yang cerah sembari menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali tersenyum menatap seorang gadis tetangganya yang baru saja keluar dengan menggunakan seragam SMA, dia sempat membuka jendela dan ingin memanggil gadis tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan mulutnya yang hampir saja meneriakinya ketika melihat gadis yang terlihat lebih tua darinya menyusul dibelakangnya. Ia mengenduskan nafasnya menandakan dia kecewa.

Setelah tak lama ia melihat dua gadis tetangga barunya tersebut mulai meninggalkan rumahnya, ia melihat Taehyung sahabatnya berjalan, entah darimana berpapasan dengan dua tetangga barunya dan terlihat berbicara sedikit.

.

"Selamat pagi Yoongi- _noona_. Selamat pagi juga Jungkook-ah. Kalian mau kemana?" sapa Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Selamat pagi _oppa_! Jelas aku ingin kehalte bus untuk pergi kesekolah." ucap Jungkook dengan bersemangat.

"Tau darimana namaku?" tanya Yoongi dengan dingin.

"Ah- aku yang memberitahunya _unni._ " Jungkook tersenyum kearah kakaknya.

"Yasudah ayo jalan." Yoongi menarik lengan adiknya dan Taehyung dengan kepolosan atau lebih tepat bodohnya menarik lengan Jungkook.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyentuh adikku?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"E-eum, sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin menawarkan daripada kalian naik bus lebih baik ikut mobilku saja."

"Bol-"

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Dan segera singkirkan tanganmu dari lengan adikku sebelum aku mengirimmu kerumah sakit." Potong Yoongi. Dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan kepedihan Taehyung melepas pegangannya dari lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook ditarik paksa oleh kakaknya yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya, Jungkook berbalik badan dan menggerakan mulutnya dengan tatapan maaf memohon 'maafkan-kakakku-dia-memang-seperti-itu' yah kira-kira seperti itu. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan memasuki rumahnya.

.

Jimin dengan secepat kilat langsung berlari kedepan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan Taehyung. Ia tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Taehyung, berharap ada perubahan atau mungkin peningkatan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku terlalu menyukai Yoongi- _noona_. Berharap bisa dekat dengannya saja sudah terlalu jauh Jim."

"Jadi kamu tertarik dengan Yoongi- si jutek itu?"

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan adiknya yang manis itu?"

"Tapi tadi kau malah memegang tangan adiknya bodoh. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan kakaknya daripada adiknya yang lebih ramah?"

"Jelas, dia tampak manis dengan rambut coklatnya itu, dinginnya malah membuat aku ingin menghangatkannya, badan mungilnya ingin sekali aku rengkuh dalam pelukanku uh- apakah saat ini aku sedang ingin sekali dengannya?"

"Yak! Bocah mesum! Kalau begitu aku masih ada kesempatan dengan si gigi kelinci?" tanya Jimin dengan seringaian bodohnya.

"Aku tidak peduli Jim. Yang pasti sejak dari dua hari yang lalu, saat mereka pindah aku sudah tertarik dengan Yoongi." Ucapnya dengan senyuman bodohnya. Jimin hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

.

.

Sore telah tiba, Jimin baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Ia merasa penat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe tentu dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Sebenarnya Jimin sempat menolak dan mengusulkan ke cafe lain saja karena banyak orang bilang pelayan disana cantik-cantik dan juga seksi, Jimin hanya berlagak sok suci menolak agar gadis-gadis dikampusnya berdecak kagum denganya, padahal otak Jimin dari kemarin penasaran dengan cafe yang cukup populer disebut dengan 'sexy waiters' tersebut.

 _'sekali-sekali tidak masalah juga'_ batinnya.

.

Ia dan teman-temannya sampai dicafe tersebut. Dan benar saja pelayannya memang sangat cantik-cantik dan pakaiannya cukup menggoda untuk menjadi pelayan. Teman-temannya sempat tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jimin yang dengan polosnya bersiul menatap paha-paha pelayan yang cukup terekspos dan menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Selamat siang ingin pesan apa?" tanya gadis dihadapannya dan teman-temannya. Jimin mendongak untuk menatap gadis dihadapannya, ia tercengang.

"Yo-Yoongi noona?!" Jimin berdecak kaget menatap penampilan Yoongi dari atas hingga bawah. Teman-temannya hanya menatap bingung kearah Jimin.

"ingin pesan apa?" tanya Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaannya dan menatap tak peduli kearah Jimin.

"Aku _ice moccachino_ saja" ucap salah satu temannya. Jimin masih terdiam, ia tidak percaya Yoongi yang terlihat pendiam, galak dan jelek terlihat sangat manis dan juga menggoda dengan pakaian tersebut. Semuanya sudah menyebutkan pesanan mereka terkecuali Jimin.

"Baiklah, _ice moccachino_ 2, _Hazelnut Latte_ 1, _Mango jam_ 1\. Pesanan akan datang 10 menit lagi." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan meja tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu.." teriak Jimin, lalu Yoongi membalikan badannya.

"A-aku pesan _hot chocolate_ saja." Ucapnya dengan gugup. Yoongi mengangguk dan membalikan badannya.

.

"Jim, kau pesan hot chocolate karena merasa hot ya disini?" tanya seorang temannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja dadakan hormonku tergejolak melihat Yoongi- _noona_."

"Kau mengenalinya? Dia memang sangat seksi, aku saja ketagihan kesini karenanya."

"Dia tetangga baruku, dia benar-benar galak. Temanku menyukainya tapi temanku jadi terlihat seperti sampah sungguh."

"Kau kenal Myungsoo si cowo tampan dikampus? Dia pernah ditampar dikampus karena aku dengar.." temannya mendekat dan mulai membisikannya.

"...aku dengar Myungsoo pernah mengajak adiknya tidur."

"Ah bodoh kupikir apa! Ku pikir Yoongi yang diajak tidur!" Jimin dengan polos dan bodohnya mengucapkan kata-kata tidak senonohnya didepan umum. Yoongi yang tidak berada jauh darinya membelak matanya terkejut saat namanya dicantumkan.

.

Yoongi dengan wajah yang dingin kemudian mendatangi meja mereka dengan hentakan halus dari kakinya, membuat semua pemuda disana menjadi tegang dan hening.

"Astaga kalian.." ucapnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami" ucap salah satu teman Jimin.

"Kenapa kalian yang minta maaf? Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf."

"apa?"

"Gula kalian, bagaimana kalian minum tanpa gula, ini.." Yoongi melempar beberapa bungkus gula dan tersenyum kecil meninggalkan meja Jimin dan teman-teman gerombolannya.

"Kupikir kita akan mati setelah ini hufft." Jimin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

.

 _"Yoongi, astaga bagaimana bisa aku merasa mati rasa seperti ini melihatnya"_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, salken ya~**

 **Maaf untuk chap ini baru yaa prolog maybe-**

 **Gausah dibuat panjang-panjang dulu.**

 **.**

 **Hmmm kalian bisa panggil aku Fanfan kok. *gananya**

 **.**

 **Oia No Yaoi! Entah lagi seneng sama GS. Tapi aku fujoshi berat tenang ajh / plak/**

 **Hmm untuk rated.**

 **Untuk sekarang rated T dulu ajh deh, gatau kedepannya gimana hmmm.**

 **But i think T to be M seiring jalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Next or delete? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

 ** _._**  
 ** _I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!_**

 ** _MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI, JUNGKOOK, SEOKJIN!_**

 ** _RATED T+_**

 ** _TYPO EVERYWHERE_**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

Yoongi tertegun dipagi hari, ia memasang raut wajah terganggu. Gila saja sepagi ini ada yang memasang musik rock dengan volume yang besar. Hell, ini hari libur dan Yoongi ingin menikmatinya. Dimana tetangga lainnya? Apa mereka tidak sekedar menegor tetangga lain yang membuka musik sebesar itu. Yoongi beranjak dari kasurnya masih dengan sweeter rajutan yang kebesaran ditubuhnya menutupi celana jeans pendek dipangkal pahanya yang mungil, rambut lurusnya yang diikat asal dan tentu masih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. Ia menggerutu kesal mencari sandalnya dan segera menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

"Dua bocah sialan itu ternyata." Gerutu Yoongi sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang 'dua tetangga' yang baru saja ia kenal.

 _ **DUG! DUG! DUG!**_

Yoongi melipat lengannya didepan dadanya. Ia menghentakan kaki mungilnya yang terbalut kaus kaki putihnya dan memasang wajah datarnya.

 ** _Cklekk._**

"Ah? Yo-Yoongi _noona_?" sapa si pemilik suara husky tersebut, Taehyung.

"Aku memang orang baru disini, tapi bisakah kalian menghargai orang lain. Ini jam berapa kau pikir?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

Euh- tidak. Taehyung tampak tak peduli dengan ocehan gadis mungil didepannya, ia malah lebih memilih menatap kedua manik mata sayu coklat yang indah milik Yoongi. Manis sekali rasanya menatap Yoongi yang marah-marah. Jadi kelihatan lebih imut.

"Kau dengar aku bocah?" Yoongi menaikan nadanya agar orang yang dihadapannya tertegun dan sadar.

"Tapi ini sudah siang _noona._ "

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Bukan aku yang memasang musiknya."

"Lalu?"

Belum saja Taehyung menjawab, turun seseorang dari tangga yang shirtless menunjukan lekukan-lekukan 6 kotak dibagian tubuhnya, rambut yang basah dan handuk yang bertengger dibahunya. Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar dan menutupi matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

'astaga lucunya' Taehyung menggertakan giginya saat melihat Yoongi yang memancarkan semburat merah dari pipinya.

"Ah- ada Yoongi-seksi-noona!" Jimin segera menghampirinya.

"K-kau! Jaga ucapanmu bocah!" Yoongi memutarkan badannya saat menyadari Jimin menghampirinya.

"Pasti Yoongi-seksi-noona terganggu dengan musikku." Jimin menyeringai dibelakang Yoongi- yah tepat disebelah Taehyung juga.

"Jim. Berhenti menyebutnya menggunakan kata seksi." Taehyung menatap malas kearah sahabatnya.

"Ah- noona. Mengapa tidak adikmu saja yang kemari. Dengan senang hati aku akan mematikan musiknya." Jimin tertawa kecil melihat respon dari Yoongi yang mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Dasar GAY!" teriak Yoongi saat meninggalkan rumah mereka. Jimin hanya menatap kesal saat dirinya disebut 'gay' oleh Yoongi.

"Apa dia berfikir kita pasangan?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah 'blank'-nya.

.

Yoongi membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kesal. Sungguh gila lama-lama punya tetangga muda yang tampan tapi sayang mereka bocah tengil yang membuatnya darah tinggi. Kemudian ia terpikir oleh Jungkook adiknya.

Astaga apa dua tetangga yang baru saja ia kenal menyukai adiknya? Terlampau sering orang-orang mengganggu hidupnya karena ia tinggal dengan mahluk yang terlalu cantik dan manis. Dan itu membuat Yoongi ingin menjaga adiknya lebih protectiv lagi.

Jujur saja mereka mengganggu liburan Yoongi dan Jungkook hari libur seperti ini. Jungkook si lebih baik diam saja daripada dapat semburan dari kakaknya yang galak tersebut. Seperti menyetel lagu keras-keras seperti tadi itu membuat Yoongi sedikit geram juga.

"Jungkook. Aku ingin membeli persediaan makanan. Kau jaga rumah saja ya, jangan kamu tanggapi dua orang bodoh tersebut." Ucap Yoongi sambil meraih mantelnya.

"Baiklah _eonnie_ , jangan lama-lama ya." Jungkook melipat kakinya diatas sofa dan mengunyah kripik yang ada digenggamannya.

Baru saja Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya, ia sudah disogohi oleh pemandangan buruknya, Taehyung tetangganya yang menampilkan rectangle smile bodohnya menatap kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan menatap datar.

"Mau kemana _noona_?" tanyanya.

"Ke pusat pembelanjaan." Jawab singkat Yoongi dengan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teras rumahnya.

"Aku juga, ingin bersama?" tanya Taehyung dengan penuh semangat.  
Kalau dipikir-pikir Taehyung tidak begitu menyebalkan dibanding pasangan bodohnya. Tidak masalah juga berteman dengan bocah husky ini pikirnya.

"Baiklah." Yoongi mengangguk. Taehyung pun dengan segera meraih kunci mobilnya yang berada disaku jaketnya dengan perasaan gembiranya.

.

"Bagus Taehyungie!" Jimin berdecak senang melihat sahabatnya berhasil mengajak Yoongi pergi. Jimin dengan segera menyisir dan berpakaian rapih.

"Ah- Park Jimin. Si gadis bergigi kelinci akan terpesona dengan mu, percayalah." Jimin tersenyum kagum melihat dirinya sendiri dipantulan kacanya.

Dengan kepercayaan diri dan senyum menawan yang tak lepas, Jimin keluar dari rumahnya dan mendatangi rumah Jungkook- dan kakak galaknya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan gugup. 'Kau akan bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Jadi jangan terlihat gugup.' Jimin sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan gugup dan menggerakannya kearah pintu untuk mengetuk.

 _ **Kreekk-**_

"Ah- Jimin _oppa_?" tanyanya saat membuka pintu dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah berdiri dengan gugup dan tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

"Ha-i Jungkook." Sapanya gagap melihat penampilan Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Sangat manis pikirnya. Jungkook dengan stylenya saat ini, ia menggunakan dress yang simple dan memperlihatkan lekukan badannya yang kurus dan juga bando putih yang menghiasi rambut hitam gelombangnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"E-ehm. Apa kau melihat Taehyung?" Jimin ini sebenarnya hanya modus saja. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan Jungkook.

"Ah, tadi aku melihatnya dengan Yoongi- _eonnie_ , sepertinya mereka akan ke pusat belanja bersama."

"Oh seperti itu. Kau sendiri ingin kemana?"

"Aku? aku ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Bosan dirumah." Ucap Jungkook seraya tersenyum manis kearah Jimin. Jimin pun membalas senyuman tersebut, ini kesempatan bagi Jimin sitampan menurutnya.

"Oh- kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut?"

"Emm- tentu saja!" ucap Jungkook dengan nada semangatnya.

.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung terlihat gugup, menatap kearah depan saat mengendarai mobilnya dengan tatapan blanknya. Yoongi sejak tadi hanya terdiam dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingungnya. 'bocah ini kaku sekali' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Yoongi, membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, jadi Yoongi- _noona_ belum mengenalku ya? Aku Kim Taehyung. Dan teman serumahku itu Park Jimin, dia sahabatku bukan pasangan 'gay' ku."

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu namanya, Taehyung-ssi" Yoongi berucap datar.  
Taehyung tetap tersenyum. Yoongi ini benar-benar galak dan sangat berbeda jauh sifatnya dengan adiknya. Adiknya terlihat sangat ramah sedangkan ia seperti bayi gorila yang tidak pernah diberi makan.

"Tapi kau bisa memanggilku _noona_ , tanpa tahu umurku?"

"ah aku tahu umurmu dari Jungkook. Dia bilang umurmu 23 tahun, dan kau jelas noona ku. Karena umurku masih menginjak 21 tahun." Yoongi segera mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menandakan mengerti.

"Aku akan mengenalkan diriku dengan lebih formal. Namaku Min Yoongi, dan adikku namanya Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung terbelak kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis disampingnya.

"Kau kaget ya? Aku dan Jungkook memang bukan saudara kandung. Dan wajahmu tolong dikondisikan Taehyung-ssi" Yoongi terkekeh gemas melihat wajah blank Taehyung.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Lalu kemana kedua orangtua kalian?" tanya Taehyung dengan berani. Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, noona." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-ah. Kurasa bercerita sedikit tidak merugikanku. Ayahku menikahi ibu Jungkook saat usiaku menginjak 14 tahun. Saat aku kecil ayahku sering sekali memukuliku tanpa sebab yang jelas, aku pikir dengan ia menikahi seorang wanita akan mengubahnya, ternyata ia menjadi lebih keras termasuk juga ibu Jungkook. 3 tahun kemudian saat aku menginjak bangku kelas 2 SMA. Aku pulang sore dan aku mendapati pemandangan Jungkook yang tengah dipukul oleh ibunya dengan kayu balok sampai wajahnya penuh darah dan badannya remuk. Aku segera membawa Jungkook pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali kerumah. Seringkali mereka melampiaskan emosi mereka ke diri Jungkook dan aku tidak menerima itu. Bahkan saat kami pergipun mereka tidak peduli. Maka dari itu aku bekerja paruh waktu dan setelah lulus aku tidak berkuliah. Aku ingin Jungkook saja yang berkuliah dan meraih cita-citanya." Yoongi tampak berkaca-kaca dan tersenyum singkat. Dan tepat saat Yoongi selesai menceritakan tentangnya. Mereka telah sampai diparkiran pusat pembelanjaan.

"Yoongi- _noona_ , kau hebat sekali. Jangan sedih lagi." Ucap Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi, memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati kehangatan yang Yoongi berikan kepadanya. Yoongi yang mendapat respon tersebut melebarkan matanya dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Yoongi segera keluar dari mobil Taehyung dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Yak. Yoongi- _noona_ , aku kan hanya ingin menenangkanmu!" Taehyung dengan senyuman bodohnya menyusuli Yoongi yang sudah melangkah jauh darinya.

.

Jimin sekarang tengah berada ditaman, tentu dengan gadis manis begigi kelinci yang tengah menyesap es krimnya disampingnya. Jimin sangat menikmati wajah manis dan polos milik Jungkook. Jungkook yang sadar dengan keadaan hening tersebut segera memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Jimin- _oppa_ , kau dan Tae- _oppa_ sudah berapa lama bersama?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya dan tengah membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Emm, kira-kira 2 tahun. Sejak aku dan Tae berkuliah, kalau kenal sih sejak SMA." Jimin tersenyum singkat.

"Apa Tae-oppa sudah punya pacar?"

"Tentu belum, tapi dia sedang suka dengan seseorang."

"Hmm? Siapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Dia tetangga kami juga kok." Ucap Jimin.

 ** _Blusshh._**

Jungkook merona. Kira-kira siapa? Tidak mungkin kakaknya kan. Ah rasanya Jungkook ingin berteriak. Semoga misi kakaknya berhasil mendekatkan dia dengan pria yang membuat ia berjerit-jerit saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Jimin mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berubah, ia tiba-tiba menjadi merona dan tersenyum manis. Astaga, apa Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung menyukai kakaknya? Mungkin ini kali pertama ada yang menyukai kakak galaknya makanya ia merona.

"Aku harus pulang, Jimin-oppa. Jika Yoongi-noona pulang dan melihatku bersamamu, aku sudah pasti akan mendengar rap andalannya." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'menggemaskan' batin Jimin.

"Padahal baru sebentar, kalau gitu ayo pulang bersama" Jimin tersenyum senang dan segera meninggalkan taman dengan Jungkook.

.

Yoongi dengan cepat menaruk belanjaannya dibelakang mobil Taehyung. Dan menatap Taehyung dengan datar. Karena yang benar saja, alasannya ingin belanja bersama, tetapi malah jadi Yoongi sendiri yang berbelanja dan Taehyung hanya mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

"Noona, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan senyum bodohnya dan menenteng plastik belanjaan milik Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbelanja?"

"Ah Jimin tadi mengirimku pesan, katanya ia sudah belanja bulanan barusan jadi aku tidak perlu lagi." Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Yasudah ayo."

.

Di tengah perjalanan, Yoongi tengah asik memainkan ponselnya. Taehyung menatap sedikit kearahnya, ia terlihat menghela nafasnya ketika menatap ponselnya.

"Taehyung." Yoongi segera membuka pembicaraan, bayangkan saja, Yoongi lagi yang membuka pembicaraan. "Ne?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke cafe Julio di dekat tempat kuliah Jimin?" tanya Yoongi "Tempat kuliah Jimin sama denganku. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, memang kenapa noona?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucapnya singkat dengan nada dingin.

"Ba-iklah." Taehyung terlihat gugup singkat saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang dingin.

"Taehyung."

"Apa Yoong- _noona_?" Ucapnya.

"Aku rasa kau laki-laki yang baik, aku suka."

 ** _DEG!_**

Apa Yoongi sedang akan menyatakan perasaannya dengan Taehyung. Tidak. Hati Taehyung berdegup kencang. 'Tanggal berapa sekarang? Apakah hari ini aku akan memulai kisah cintaku dengan Yoongi. Oh tidak, kami bahkan baru saling mengenal kurang dari 1 minggu' Taehyung tersenyum dan melayangkan pikirannya kelangit ketujuh.

"A-apa?" Taehyung tergugup mendengar pujian dari Yoongi.

"Wajahmu memerah Taehyung, apa kau sakit?" tanya Yoongi dengan meletakan telapak tangan halusnya didahi Taehyung. Dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin berdegup kencang dan-

 ** _CKITTT-_**

.. Me-rem mobilnya dengan dadakan, membuat Yoongi tersontak memajukan badannya.  
"Yak! Kau bocah menyebalkan." Yoongi mengernyitkan wajahnya dan memajukan bibir tipisnya dengan kesal.  
'Astagaa! Menggemaskan sekali' gumam Taehyung.

"Noona, kurasa ini terlalu cepat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis berusaha menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"Menurutku aku juga terlalu cepat memberitahumu." Yoongi menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Ia ingin sekali membuat gadis manis bertubuh mungil ini saja yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku menyutujuimu mendekatkan adikku."

"Apa?"

"Kau senang? Hufft- kupikir kamu laki-laki yang baik untuk berteman dengannya, ingat hanya berteman dan tidak berpacaran!" ucapnya dengan jelas.

"Tapi noona-"

"Aku tahu kau dan Jimin sama-sama menyukai adikku, kuberikan lampu kuning untukmu dan tentu aku belum memberimu lampu hijau. Jimin itu kurang ajar jadi ia tidak cocok dengan adikku." Yoongi tersenyum singkat.

"Tapi maksudku-"

"Aku turun disini saja, terimakasih sudah menemaniku bocah manis. Semoga kau bisa menjaga adikku dan meyakinkanku untuk menyetujuimu. Fighting!" ucapnya dengan semangat lalu keluar dari mobil Taehyung.

"Oia satu lagi-" ucapnya saat mendapati kaca mobil Taehyung belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

"-aku titip belanjaanku. Kau bisa langsung kasih ke Jungkook saja. Terimakasih Taehyung." Ucapnya dan melangkah pergi dari posisi mobil Taehyung.

"Menyedihkan sekali." Taehyung menghela nafasnya singkat.

.

 ** _._**

"Emm- Jimin _oppa, gomawo._ " Jungkook tersenyum kearah Jimin saat mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Jungkook.

"Sama-sama Jungkook." Jimin membalas senyuman Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah!" terdengar suara husky sahabat Jimin dari kejauhan- Taehyung. Jimin segera membalikan badannya dan menatap malas sahabatnya yang kini berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa beberapa plastik belanjaannya.

"Ah- Taehyung _oppa_. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Jimin bisa melihat perubahan drastis raut wajah Jungkook, dari yang manis menjadi sangat-sangat manis saat menatap Taehyung.

 _'Sebenarnya Jungkook itu suka denganku atau Taehyung sih? Kok wajahnya memerah saat melihat Taehyung?'_ tanya Jimin dalam benaknya.

"Belanjaan Yoongi- _noona_ , dia menitipkan padaku dan menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Lalu dia kemana?" tanya Jimin.

"Dia bilang ingin menemui temannya di cafe Julio."

"Oh yasudah kalau begitu. Terimakasih Taehyung- _oppa._ " ucapnya dengan nada gembira.

.

.

"Yak Tae- _Pabo!"_ ucapnya membuat Taehyung yang sedang asik menonton film horor terkejut.

"Jimin sialan! Ada apa?" tanyanya mem- _pause_ filmnya saat mengetahui nada bicara Jimin yang serius.

"Bagaimana hubungan kamu dengan Yoongi- _noona?_ "

"Aku memeluknya tadi." Taehyung menyeringai menatap Jimin dan Jimin pun membalas tatapan tersebut dengan wajah _blank_. _'hebat sekali sahabatku baru mengenal sudah dekat seperti ini, dengan si galak_ lagi' batinnya.

"Ba-gaimana bisa?" tanya Jimin dengan gugup.

"Tentu bisa dan ini 'rahasia'" ucapnya dengan berbisik ringan.

"Tapi ada yang aneh Jimin." Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan memasang raut wajah memelas membuat Jimin menaikan alisnya setengah keatas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Dia malah menyuruhku mendekati adiknya dia juga bilang aku laki-laki yang baik untuk adiknya."

 _'Astaga benar perasaanku, pasti Yoongi-noona ingin menjodohkan Taehyung dengan Jungkook'_

"Mu-mungkin maksudnya, kau harus meminta persetujuan dengan adiknya dulu untuk mendekati dirinya." Jimin berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya untuk tetap melanjutkan pendekatannya dengan Yoongi agar ia tetap bisa mendekati Jungkook.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku akan mendekati Yoongi- _noona_ dan meyakinkannya aku orang yang baik dan cocok untuk adiknya." Jimin tersenyum licik kearah Taehyung.

"Tidak! Nanti kau malah dekat dengan Yoongi-ku!" ucapan Taehyung langsung dihadirkan dengan jitakan Jimin dikepalanya.

"Yak! Yoongi- _noona_ bukan tipeku!" Jimin melebarkan matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan mendekati Jungkook, tetapi tenang saja hanya untuk meminta persetujuan untuk mendekati Yoongi- _noona_ dan kau boleh mendekati Yoongi- _noona_ atas dasar meminta persetujuan mendekati Jungkook, setuju?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Setuju!" Jimin menyeringai kecil membalas uluran Taehyung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **Halo-**_  
 _ **gimana suka ga? Aku seneng loh baca review kalian.**_  
 _ **Hmm jadi gimana? Aku lanjut atau hapus aja?**_  
 _ **Karena kalo memang peminat baca dan reviewnya dikit aku mau hapus aja :v RNR please? Makasih yang udah fav dan follow juga.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jadi banyak momment Taegi-nya dan Jikook gini.**_  
 _ **Tapi next chap janji bakal banyak momment sama pasangan masing-masing.**_  
 _ **Review, Jusseeeyoo :b**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI, SEOKJIN, JUNGKOOK!**

 **RATED T+**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

.

.

.

Yoongi telah sampai di cafe Julio, atau lebih tepatnya cafe tempat dimana ia bekerja. Dari kejauhan Yoongi sudah bisa melihat sahabatnya yang cantik dan lebih tinggi darinya tersenyum kearahnya dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Yoongi kemarilah!" teriaknya dari jauh. Yoongi dengan wajah yang terpasang datar mendatangi meja sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf hari ini aku tidak bekerja. Karena sumpah aku lelah sekali." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengikat rambut halus coklat terangnya membentuk _ponnytail_ dan duduk disamping sahabatnya. _*_ sumpah kebayang Yoongi begitu :v.

"Ah tidak apa Yoongi-ah. Ini memang jadwal liburmu'kan? Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk memarahimu tapi untuk mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Sahabat disampingnya tersenyum ceria kearah Yoongi sedangkan Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Siapa lagi? Seokjin-ah, berhentilah menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki, karena percuma aku tidak tertarik saat ini." Ucapnya datar.

"HA? Tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki? Jadi kau.." Seokjin memasang wajah mengernyit jijik.

"Bukan seperti itu bodoh, maksudku aku tidak mau memiliki ikatan hubungan dengan seseorang dulu."

"Sampai kapan Yoongi-kecil?" tanyanya mengejek membuat Yoongi menatap tajam kearahnya.

"SeokJin! Berhenti mengejekku atau-!"

"HOSIKI! NAMJOON!" teriak Seokjin ketika menyadari seorang pemuda tampan mengenakan topi dengan mengenakan hodie dan wajahnya tampan sekali lagi 'Tampan'- Yoongi segera meniupkan helaian poninya seraya menyadarkan dirinya.

"Hai SeokJin! Hai juga kamu!" pria tampan tersebut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Yoongi.

"Hai." Ucap dingin Yoongi dengan membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Ah- hai Yoongi, Seokjin kurasa aku harus berbicara denganmu. Kemarilah-" kali ini Yoongi mengetahui tatapan dan ucapan datar Namjoon kepada Seokjin. Apalagi kalau tidak akan memarahi SeokJin.

"Baiklah aku kebelakang dulu. Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol dulu saja." Seokjin tersenyum singkat dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Namaku Hoseok, kuliah di universitas Younghwa, satu kampus juga dengan Namjoon." Ia terlihat ramah, manis, tampan dan kelihatannya jenius karena Yoongi tahu Namjoon akan bersahabat dengan orang-orang yang otaknya sederajat dengannya, yah bisa dibilang Namjoon sombong atau pemilih (?), dan dia satu kampus juga dengan dua tetangganya yang aneh, rusuh tersebut.

"Mengapa kamu diam saja? Ayo sekarang gantian, kenalkan namamu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, aku sahabat Seokjin dan tidak berkuliah, aku karyawan disini." Ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman singkatnya. Hoseok segera tercengang.

"Mengapa? Kau terkejut? Aku memang hanya pelayan disini." Ucapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi- _ssi_. Oia kamu sudah berapa lama disini? Aku jarang melihatmu." Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

"Seokjin jelaskan padaku mengapa kau memanggil Yoongi kemari disaat hari liburnya, kau tahu'kan Hoseok akan kemari." Namjoon menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Seokjin setelah menyeretnya ke ruangan pribadi Seokjin.

"Ass- sakit!" Seokjin menggerutu dan menepis cengkraman Namjoon.

"Memangnya kenapa ada yang salah?" tanya Seokjin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jelas. Aku tak mau kau menjodohkan teman-temanku dengan sahabat anehmu Seokjin."

"Siapa yang kau sebut aneh?"

"Sudahlah Seokjin aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Namjoon menghela nafasnya dan mengelus bahu Seokjin dan segera ditepis oleh Seokjin.

"Cepat sebutkan siapa yang kau sebut aneh?!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan berapi-apinya.

"Maafkan aku Seokjin-" ucapnya lirih dan merengkuh tubuh Seokjin dipelukannya, pada awalnya Seokjin memberontak tetapi Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"-baiklah aku setuju saja dengan pemikiranmu, _mian chagi._ " Ucapnya. Seokjin pun tersenyum didalam pelukan kekasihnya.

.

Hoseok dan Yoongi sama-sama bangkit dari kursinya, Seokjin dan Namjoon sempat terkejut saat mereka baru keluar ruangan, mereka sudah siap-siap pulang. Apa Yoongi membuat masalah lagi? Ucap dalam hati mereka.

"Aku ingin pulang, besok aku akan kembali bekerja Seokjin." Yoongi meraih tas kecilnya dan tersenyum kearah Seokjin.

"Ah- Hoseok. Kamu juga mau pulang? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Namjoon tersenyum kaku. 'astaga pasti akan begini jadinya kan.' Ucap Namjoon dalam hati.

"Ah- anu.. aku mau mengantar Yoongi pulang." Hoseok menggaruk tenguknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Oh- APA?!" ucap Namjoon dan Seokjin bersamaan.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian bereaksi seperti itu?!" Yoongi mendelik sebal kearah pasangan dihadapannya.

"Yeah! Aku berhasil Namjoon-ie!" Seokjin memikik kegirangan sambil mengayunkan lengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan mereka bertiga hanya menatap Seokjin dengan datar.

.

Sekarang Yoongi telah sampai didepan rumahnya, ia tersenyum ramah ke Hoseok dan menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya. Senyum Hoseok tidak luput saat melihat wajah gadis mungil dihadapannya. Sungguh Yoongi manis sekali. Pipinya tembam memerah, matanya coklat sayu jika ia tersenyum maka mata tersebut membentuk bulan sabit, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat sebahu dan tentu sangat halus dan jangan lupa badannya yang mungil dan seputih susu tersebut membuat Hoseok tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

"Ini kali pertama aku menaiki motor sport." Ucap Yoongi sambil tertawa manis.

"Hahaha, serius? Ah- bisa saja kamu ini." Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi tembam milik Yoongi.

"Yak! Jangan cubit-cubit!" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. _'menggemaskan oh sial!'_ teriak Hoseok dalam hati.

"Sudah sana pergi!" usirnya dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah aku pulang sampai jumpa!" ia segera mengenakan helmnya dan menyalakan motor sportnya, meninggalkan rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap punggung Hoseok yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari sudut pandang matanya. Yoongi dengan segera memasang wajah malas dan mengehela nafasnya. Ini bukan kemauannya sungguh. Ia hanya kesian saja dengan Seokjin, jika kali ini ia gagal didekatkan dengan Hoseok. Mungkin Seokjin akan kena bentakan dari Namjoon lagi atau mungkin bertengkar hebat. Yoongi dengan segera memutar badannya untuk masuk kerumah tapi-

"Yoongi- _noona_!" –dia mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Hmm." Yoongi hanya berdehem dan memutar badannya.

"Kau kenal Hoseok- _hyung_? Dia seniorku dikampus!" Jimin berdecak kaget sampai wajahnya melongo lucu.

"Iya. Terus kenapa?" Yoongi berucap dingin.

"Woah! Bagaimana bisa? Dia'kan populer dikampus! Dia tampan, pintar, ketua komunitas dance, sering perfomance rap dan juga incaran mahasiswi dikampus!"

"Terus kenapa? Ada yang salah aku dekat dengannya?" tanya Yoongi berucap datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja terlihat aneh. Semua gadis ingin dekat dengannya tetapi kenapa ia malah memilih dekat dengan macan garong ya?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu bocah?!" tanyanya dengan melebarkan matanya, dengan geram ia mendorong dada Jimin dan memukulnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Tapi sialnya saat Jimin hampir terjatuh kebelakang karena Yoongi yang mendorong dadanya dengan tangannya, ia malah menarik tangan Yoongi dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang terjatuh ketanah dan bertemu tatap dengan Yoongi yang terjatuh dibadannya dan mengangkat setengah tubuhnya. Menatap Jimin dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan hanya saling tatap.

"Emm- Yoongi- _noona_ , bisakah kau berdiri aku bisa tergoda jika kita berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini." Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan langsung melebarkan matanya disaat tersadar. Ia dengan segera bangkit dan memasang raut wajah geram, tetapi semburat merah dipipinya tidak bisa ia tutupi lagi.

"Kau bocah keparat! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!" Yoongi memaki Jimin, Jimin hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kan kamu yang mendorongku. Mengapa kamu yang sewot sih?" tanya Jimin.

"Itu semua kan karena omongan kasarmu!"

"Bagian mana yang kasar?" tanya Jimin.

"Omongan mu yang tadi! Kau itu tidak pernah di didik ya?" Yoongi berucap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang kasar disini." Jimin menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Yoongi. Yoongi dengan gugup melangkah mundur.

"E-eh, ma-mau apa kau hah?" wajah Yoongi bersemu merah dan melebarkan mata sayunya membuat Jimin gemas. Jimin melangkah perlahan dengan seringaiannya.

"A-aku tidak takut denganmu bocah! Jadi jangan berfikir aku akan melangkah mundur!" ucap Yoongi dengan tatapan menantang, walaupun wajah Yoongi terasa sudah terbakar dan kakinya sedikit bergetar gugup.

Jimin berhenti tepat dihadapannya dan menunduk sedikit. Mempertemukan wajah mereka, dan tersenyum manis kearah Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam kaku, tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jimin dengan keberaniannya, mendekatkan bibirnya kebelakang telinga Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi- _noona_ , kau sangat manis." Lirih Jimin.

"K-kau! Bocah mesum!" Yoongi dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan kuat sampai Jimin tersungkur ditanah. Yoongi segera saja berlari kedalam rumahnya dan membanting pintu rumahnya.

.

 ** _BRAKK!_**

Jungkook yang baru saja memekik kegirangan sendiri diruang tamu segera terkejut saat kakaknya pulang dengan wajah merah padam dan muka sebalnya. Astaga pintu rumahnya dibanting lagi, lama kelamaan pasti pintu itu akan remuk, pikirnya. Tadinya niat Jungkook ingin menanyakan keadaan kakaknya, tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang. Kalau ia menanyakan hal itu sekarang, yang ada ia akan ditenggelamkan di Sungai Han oleh kakak manisnya itu.

.

Yoongi dengan cepat merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diboneka kumamon kesayangan miliknya. Lalu menangkup dan menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Semua gara-gara bocah sialan itu! Wajahku rasanya memanas tanpa henti!" Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat dengan wajah Jimin yang menatapnya dari dekat. _'Tampan, manis, tegas, imut, menggemaskan dan... seksi?'_

 ** _PLAKK!_**

"Angh-!" Yoongi menampar pipinya sekali lagi dengan cukup kencang membuatnya melenguh.

.

Jimin meringis kesakitan saat mengobati kakinya sendiri dengan obat merah. Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya menatap Jimin. Sahabatnya ini bodoh sekali mencari masalah terus dengan orang yang disukainya, bisa-bisa Yoongi pindah rumah lagi karena tingkah bodoh sahabatnya.

"Kau ini mencari restu darinya atau mengajak berantem sih?" Taehyung berdecak malas.

"Y-ya jelas mencari restunya."

"Kalau begitu mengapa berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia kan memang galak." Jimin masih saja membela dirinya padahal sudah sangat jelas ia yang bertingkah tidak sopan pada Yoongi.

"Awas saja sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Yoongi, ku usir kau dari sini." Jimin yang mendengar celotehan sahabatnya segera menengok kearah sahabatnya dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Jahat sekali kamu! Yak! Bahkan dia belum tentu menerima cintamu Tae!" Jimin mengejek Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Minta maaf padanya setelah ini Jim, aku tak mau tahu." Taehyung berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkan Jimin sendiri diruang tamu.

"Aku tahu Kim Tae!" teriak Jimin.

.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ini bukan kemauan Jimin yang tiba-tiba menggoda Yoongi. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seperti ada magnet didalam dirinya untuk terus menempelkan tubuhnya ke Yoongi jika mereka sedang bertemu tatap.

Seperti tadi, ia melihat Hoseok / _sunbae_ -nya mencubit pipi tembam milik Yoongi, dan mereka terlihat akrab pula, membuat Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dengan sendirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menarik tangan Yoongi dan berkata bahwa 'dia milikku, jangan dekati dirinya'.

Tapi ia dengan segera mengacak rambutnya frustasi, 'Hais! Ingatlah kau mengincar adiknya bodoh! Bukan kakaknya!'

.

Yoongi berjalan disebuah taman, entah apa alasannya. Dia hanya menatap kesekitar, taman ini sungguh indah, tak pernah Yoongi temui, dan ini musim semi kenapa berubah menjadi musim gugur? Banyak sekali daun-daun kecoklatan berjatuhan.

"Yoongi!" sial suara bocah kurang ajar lagi, Park Jimin.

"Ap-" baru saja Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya, Jimin lebih dulu menubruk dirinya, memeluknya dengan erat, Yoongi terdiam heran.

"Aku merindukanmu Yoongi, _saranghae._ " ucapnya membuat wajah Yoongi memanas, sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa bocah ini tiba-tiba berani memeluknya dan berkata semanis itu?

" _Na-nado saranghae umph-"_ Yoongi langsung menutup mulutnya, apa-apaan barusan? Dia mengucapkan kata cinta? Kepada bocah didepannya? Sungguh itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

Jimin tersenyum manis, manis sekali sampai rasanya Yoongi kena serangan jantung, diabetes akut/ oke ini berlebihan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi merah Yoongi tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengecup kedua pipinya. Rasanya didada Yoongi ada kupu-kupu yang bertebangan.

"Yoongi-ah.." Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sekotak cincin merah, membuat Yoongi dengan susah menelan ludahnya dan melebarkan mata sayunya.

"..mari menikah." Jimin membuka kotak merah tersebut dan tersenyum lembut kearah Yoongi. Entah mengapa rasanya wajah Yoongi terbakar sampai ke matanya, membuat matanya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening/ Antara takut dan terharu :v

"Ta-tapi.." Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam, dia bingung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya ia sudah mengenal baik luar dan dalam Jimin. Entah mengapa orang didepannya terasa sudah ia cintai cukup lama.

"Ba-baiklah." Dengan ragu Yoongi tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Jimin dengan segera meletakan cincin tersebut dijari manis Yoongi, lalu menggenggam lembut tangan Yoongi.

"Saranghae Yoongi.." Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi, menyapu wajah merah Yoongi dengan deru nafasnya. Yoongi hanya mampu memejamkan matanya kala bibir kenyal dan tebal laki-laki dihadapannya menempel pada bibir tipis miliknya. Memagutnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

" _Eonnie!_ " sebentar kenapa ada Jungkook. Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembutnya segera melebarkan matanya

.

" _Eonnie_! Bangun!" sekarang Jungkook lah yang berada dihadapannya, atau lebih tepatnya disamping tubuhnya.

"Jungkook? Dimana Jimin?" tanya Yoongi dengan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengusap matanya.

"Jimin? Kok Jimin? _Eonnie_ memimpikan Jimin yah?" Jungkook mengejek dan tersenyum nakal kearah Yoongi, Yoongi dengan penuh kesadaran menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi aku mimpi?! Astaga! Jungkook, jangan beritahu tentang ini kepada Jimin maupun Taehyung mengerti?" Yoongi dengan segera mencengkram kedua bahu Jungkook, takut Jungkook memberitahu mereka, ini akan memalukannya jika Jimin sampai tahu.

"Emmh- bagaimana ya?" Jungkook menaruk telunjuknya di dagunya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apanya yang bagaimna? Kau mulai kurang ajar ya." Yoongi menatap geram keadiknya.

"Kalau kakak memberitahuku bagaimana rencana kemarin berhasil atau tidak mungkin aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka." Jungkook tersenyum polos yang mengesalkan.

"Aku berhasil Jungkook!" Yoongi berseru keras seraya gemas dengan adik sialnya ini.

"Serius _eon-"_

 _"_ Serius, sekarang tutup mulutmu dan berangkat sekolah." Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan datar dan bangkit dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

"Aduh _eonnie,_ mengapa harus terburu-buru sih?" Jungkook mengeluh kala Yoongi menari tangannya cepat meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

"Ah! Yoongi- _noona!"_ sapa suara orang yang membuat telinga Yoongi terganggu. 'Sial kenapa malah bertemu sih' gumam Yoongi dalam hati.

"Aku daritadi menunggumu, ada harus yang kukatakan." Jimin berucap cepat sebelum Yoongi meninggalkannya.

"Ti-tidak bisa, menyingkirlah." Wajah Yoongi sekarang memerah, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap Jimin entah kenapa. Ia dengan cepat meninggalkan Jimin dan menyeret adiknya untuk pergi.

"Aneh. Padahal kan aku cuma mau minta maaf, kenapa wajahnya masih merah begitu?" Jimin hanya mengendikan bahunya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tapi dia lucu juga." Jimin tersenyum dan berjalan kearah rumahnya sambil membayangkan wajah Yoongi yang tadi memerah. Euh Jimin gemas sekali.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Nb:

Next chap mau banyakin moment Vkook ah. Setuju ga? Ahayy :v

Atau mau Minyoon lagi? Emang sih first pair disini Minyoon tp temen fan minta Vkook tp dibeda sequel? :/

Jadi mau satu sequel dicampur disini atau dibedain? Gimana menurut kalian?

Ayo dong review/maksa amat. Biar aku makin semangat ngelanjutinnya L

Gimana seru ga? Ada yang mau kasih saran? Mungkin adegan ence gtu? /eh :v

.

RR :

 **Akmy:** emang aing ajh yg bikin crta kzl sama Jimin/HAH! Makasih reviewnya paling puanjang tp aku suka banget sama review kamu. Terus menghiasi kolom review yaa :v

 **leenamarui:** Woaa makasih yaa! Pastinya aku bakal bikin moment yang bikin banyak org diabetes/plak.

 **StrongFangirls:** Makasih reviewnya :3, Emberr~ harus dicegokin antimo baru peka/ganyambung galucu :/

 **Mysuga:** done done done done. Makasih reviewnyaa.

 **Jimsnoona:** Annyeong sunbae di ! ahaydee berasa kaya di notice bias woaah :o makasih yaa udah ikutin cerita ini dan udah mau review :3

 **Hanami** : Woaah iya emang v salah alamat suka sama orang jadinya begonoh :v makasih ya untuk reviewnya :3

 **GithaAC:** AHAHAHA DISITU TERKADANG KIM TAE ALIEN MERASA CEUDIH/ ambigoe 8-p makasih yaa reviewnya XD

 **Minyoonkids:** Astaga belum kawin udah ada anaknya ngeriview lagi sekarang. Makasih ya repiuw nya :p

 **Mbeb:** Ga dihapus kok :') makasih yaa huwaaa :*

 **Styli:** Ahahahay juga udah dilanjut makasih yaa J

 **.**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah mau follow dan favorite cerita ini :3**

 **Oke ditunggu reviewnya gamau tau :p**

 **See you in next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI AND OTHERS!**

 **RATED T!**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

.

.

.

 **NOTE:**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau. Tadinya cerita vkook side udah aku buat. But, admin ffn sepertinya tidak menghendaki. Fan sempet kaget pas buka udh gaada itu cerita :/**

 **Hmm jadi fan gausah upload ulang deh yaa. Vkook dibuat selingan aj, ok?**

.

.

Ch 4

Tepat pada hari ini cafe terlihat sepi, biasanya saat seperti ini adalah saat kesenangan Yoongi karena ia bisa beristirahat dengan bebas, tapi lain hal pada kali ini. Yoongi masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatur pemikirannya yang terus tertuju pada Jimin, terutama senyum berengseknya itu. Tapi, dia itu tampan sekali loh. Sampai-sampai rasanya Yoongi ingin meraih tenguknya lalu melumat bibir tebal nan brengsek itu.

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Haiss apa yang kau pikirkan.. err~ sakit sekali" ucap Yoongi sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena ia tampar.

Seokjin yang melihat Yoongi hanya memiringkan kealanya, bingung dengan sikap Yoongi yang daritadi diam tiba-tiba menampar pipinya sendiri lalu marah-marah tanpa alasan. "Yoongi- _ya_. Jangan stress begitu dong." Jin sahabatnya hanya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Yak! Kau sama sekali tak membantu, menyingkirlah." Yoongi menepis lengan Seokjin. "Ada apa sih? Kau ada masalah dengan Hoseok?" Seokjin tersenyum mengejek.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hoseok, lagipula.." Yoongi menghela nafasnya singkat.

"...aku tak tertarik padanya, Jin." Yoongi menopang dagunya diatas meja.

"Kenapa memang?! Hoseok kan tampan? Dia juga manis? Dia ramah, sopan, pintar, _multi-talent,_ apa sih yang kurang? Kalau aku jadi kamu.."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, sahabatnya ini bawel sekali. "Kalau gitu kamu saja dengannya." Yoongi mencela.

"Yasudahlah terserah kamu, aku capek melihatmu yang sangat sulit, aku rasa kamu akan lajang selama-lamanya." Seokjin menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Yoongi menatap Seokjin dengan garang.

 ** _KRING!_**

"Selamat da-tang.." kalimat Yoongi menggantung begitu saja kala matanya bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

"Hai, Yoongi- _noona_." Sial bagaimana bisa Jimin datang lagi? Jin yang melihat reaksi Yoongi ketika menatap pemuda yang baru saja datang segera terkejut. _'Mengapa dia mengenal Yoongi? Mengapa juga wajah Yoongi seperti terbakar gitu ketika dia datang?'_ gerutu Jin dalam hati sambil menatap Yoongi lalu menatap lagi kearah Jimin.

"Ah- emm.. ingin pesan apa?" seketika wajah Yoongi berubah dingin, tapi semburat merahnya tetap tidak menghilang sedikitpun.

Jimin terkekeh manis melihat Yoongi yang bertingkah dingin tetapi wajahnya terlhat gugup. "Pesan minuman yang kau suka."

Yoongi tertegun, "Apa?" dia menatap bingung kearah Jimin.

"Iya, antar pesananku dalam 5 menit." Oh, _hell_ bocah ini memancing emosinya. Seokjin sekarang mengerti, ia tertawa pelan. Rupanya ini orang yang disukai Yoongi.

"Kau layani dia, aku ingin istirahat." Seokjin menepuk pelan pundaknya lalu meninggalkannya.

.

"Pesanan datang." Yoongi meletakan segelas air putih. Jimin mendongak bingung kearah Yoongi. "Apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

"Aku suka air mineral." Yoongi menjawab singkat.

"Kau bohong _noona_ , kau sangat suka susu coklat." Ucap Jimin dengan sok-tahunya. Tapi ini benar. Yoongi sangat suka susu coklat.

"K-kau tahu darimana?" tanyanya, kali ini rona merah dipipi Yoongi muncul kembali. Yoongi tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini kepada pria- kecuali Jimin akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah- aku hanya menebak dan ini benar. Sepertinya kau berjodoh denganku.." Jimin menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

 _DEG!_

Astaga justru kata-kata 'jodoh' Jimin membuat Yoongi sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi, dia hanya menatap kaku kearah Jimin dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"..berjodoh untuk jadi kakak iparku." Jimin terkekeh, dengan cepat Yoongi melebarkan matanya dan memandang Jimin dengan marah.

"Menjauh dari hidupku, brengsek." Ucapnya singkat, lalu meninggalkan Jimin dengan raut wajah yang meledak-ledak.

"Kenapa dia marah-marah? Masa dia cemburu padaku?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah bingungnya lalu menggendikan bahunya, tak peduli.

.

Disisi lain, Jungkook terlihat ragu-ragu mengetuk pintu rumah Taehyung dengan membawa satu piring berisi kue coklat yang dibuatnya. Jungkook berusaha mengontrol nafas gugupnya lalu mengetuk pintunya perlahan tetapi pasti.

' _TUK! TUK!'_

 **"** ** _Sebelum dia membuka pintunya, kau harus mengatur nafasmu dan jauh lebih baik kau tersenyum. Maka ia akan terpesona denganmu."_** Jungkook berusaha mengingat ajaran sahabatnya, Hoshi. Ia memang pandai dalam hal seperti ini, maka saat disekolah Jungkook meminta ajarannya untuk mendekati Taehyung.

 ** _CKLEK!_**

"Oh, hai Jungkook. Ada apa?" Taehyung tersenyum singkat dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan ramahnya.

.

 ** _"INGAT! Dont be agresive. Jika dia menanyakan ada apa? Jawab saja dengan tenang dan simple."_**

.

"Ini aku sedang melakukan penilaian masak dari sekolah, orang lain harus mencicipinya dan menilainya.. em, jadi Tae- _oppa_ mau mencoba menilai rasa kue ku tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang imut, Tae tentu saja mengangguk.

"Masuklah, tidak enak jika diluar."

Setelah dia masuk kerumahnya, Jungkook semakin gugup juga, ia dipersilahkan duduk disofa miliknya. Setelah itu Taehyung menyusul duduk disampingnya, Jungkook dalam hati sudah memekik kegirangan bahkan keringat dingin terus menyucur disekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa cuaca hari ini panas? Padahal sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin loh." Taehyung terkekeh singkat menatap Jungkook yang gugup.

"Ti-tidak kok. Ayo dicoba." Jungkook memberikan sepiring kue tersebut. Taehyung pun mengambil 1 potong kue coklat yang masih hangat dan harum. Ia mulai mengunyah kue tersebut dan wajahnya mengernyit sebentar, Jungkook nampak panik sedikit melihat ekspersi Taehyung.

"Rasanya tidak enak ya? Maafkan aku." Jungkook mempautkan bibirnya, dia menjadi imut seketika. Dan Taehyung merasa seperti kena serangan _aegyo._

Taehyung segera menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar, "Enak kok. Aku suka."

"Ah begitukah? Kalau begitu, kau harus membayarnya dengan menulis nilainya disini." Jungkook memberikannya kertas kosong dan pulpen. Sebentar jika ini semacam observasi kenapa tidak ada penulisan apapun? Mengapa hanya kertas kosong?

"Berikan saran dan kritikmu ya, _oppa._ " Jungkook tersenyum girang, oh Taehyung sadar sekarang. Apa gadis imut ini tengah mendekat kedirinya dan menyukainya. Taehyung sebenarnya sadar Jungkook menyukainya sejak awal, hanya saja ia tidak enak hati memberitahu kepada Jimin, terutama dia menyukai Yoongi bukan adiknya.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir, mengerjainya sedikit kelihatannya asik juga. Dia menulis semua saran dan kritik lalu menandatangani, dan juga memberikan gambaran-gambaran kecil sambil tersenyum. "Ini sudah." Taehyung melipat kertas itu lalu memberikannya ke Jungkook.

"Ah terimakasih _oppa_. Sekarang aku harus pulang." Jungkook tersenyum manis dan beranjak dari posisinya, tapi Taehyung menahan lengannya lalu ikut berdiri dan membalikan tubuh Jungkook.

Mereka saling menatap kedalam manik mereka. Lalu Taehyung mengelus surai lembut rambut Jungkook dan tersenyum sangat manis dan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook hampir mimisan. "Terimakasih, Kookie. Semoga nilaimu memuaskan."

Jungkook terdiam, memasang wajah _blank_ -nya yang imut dan pipinya yang merah. Lalu Taehyung melepas pegangannya dan Jungkook tanpa aba-aba lari meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah blanknya.

.

 _'Kritik:_

 _Kuenya sangat manis, mengapa kau membiarkan aku memakan itu didepan wajahmu? Itu terasa seperti aku memakan kue itu dengan madu. Kau terlampau manis sampai aku merasa akan overdosis setelah makan kue itu didepan wajahmu hehehe._

 _Saran:_

 _Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berpura-pura melakukan observasi, tapi terimakasih Jungkook, aku cukup menyukai kuemu.'_

"AHHH! Mengapa dia menulisnya seperti ini? Apa aku ketahuan. Uh- ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali." Jungkook menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dengan lelah, sudah jam 6 sore dia sudah merasa lapar, dia sangat mengantuk dan dia merasa sangat pegal, padahal hari ini pengunjung cafe lumayan sepi. Ia mengganti seragam _waiters_ nya dengan kaus biasanya yang dibaluti dengan jaket kebesarannya dan celana jeans panjangnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Jimin lagi yang tadi.

"Kakak ipar? Cih- tak sudi aku, si brengsek dengan adikku yang manis." Ucapnya datar sambil memutar matanya malas saat mulai keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"Hai Yoongi- _noona_!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang segera menyadarkan lamunan Yoongi, Yoongi sempat membelak kaget sebelum akhirnya memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Jimin.

Merasa diacuhkan, Jimin segera saja mencepatkan pergerakan jalannya. Sekarang dia sudah disamping Yoongi dengan tersenyum aneh kearahnya. "Yoongi- _noona_ mungil sekali, aku gemas."

Yoongi membolakan matanya dan berhenti ditempat. Ia menatap garang kearah Jimin, "mungil kau bilang?" Yoongi mendongak kearah Jimin, tapi Jimin memang tinggi sih, dia hanya sedagunya saja padahal Jimin saja sudah dipanggil bantet oleh Tae, dan Jungkook tingginya sudah sebatas kupingnya Jimin.

 _'aku memang pendek'_ Yoongi membatin sambil menghela nafasnya, tidak hanya pendek dia juga pucat dan wajahnya mungil serta pipinya chuby, bibirnya tipis, dan tentu orang-orang akan berpikir dia anak berumur 15 tahun jika orang lain tidak tahu umurnya 23 tahun.

"Terserahmu saja." Lalu Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lalu menyusul Yoongi sambil merangkul bahu sempitnya.

"A-apaan sih?!" Yoongi segera menepis lengan yang bertengger dibahunya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin kita terlihat akrab-" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"- _noona_ , apa kau lapar?" tanya Jimin cepat.

"hmm." Yoongi bergumam malas sambil berjalan dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _Hanwoo_ saja." Jimin menyarankan sambil menunjuk toko yang ada di sebrang jalanan raya, Yoongi langsung saja menatap toko tersebut dengan pandangan laparnya.

"Ti-tidak.." Yoongi menjawabnya dengan ketidakrelaan, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tetapi melihat yang mengajaknya adalah Jimin dia jadi segan sendiri.

"Kau masih saja gengsi _noona_." Jimin dengan segera merangkul bahu Yoongi lalu menariknya agar lebih dekat ketubuhnya, Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajah blank yang menggemaskan dan tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat saat matanya bertatap langsung dengan wajah Jimin saat ia mendongak. Wajahnya? Tidak usah ditanya, sudah terbakar ia rasa.

.

"Bibi, aku pesan Hanwoo 3 porsi dan emm 2 botol _soju_ serta 1 gelas air putih, itu saja terimakasih, bi." Yoongi tersenyum singkat.

" _Noona_ , siapa yang akan makan sebanyak itu? Aku satu porsi saja tidak habis. Lagi tidak baik meminum alkohol setelah memakan banyak daging." Jimin menatap khawatir sebenarnya tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Yoongi tapi-

 _'nasib uangku'_ ringis Jimin dalam hati.

"Mengapa? Kau menyesal karena uangmu akan habis?" Tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menghabiskan itu semua."

"Siapa yang bilang itu untukmu? 2 setengah porsi itu untukku, setengah porsi untukmu, lalu 2 botol itu untukku, air putih untukmu." Ucap Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jahat sekali, beri aku satu botol saja _noona_. Dan beri aku satu porsi."

"Tadi kau bilang 1 porsi saja tidak habis! Lalu kau bilang tidak baik meminum alkohol setelah banyak makan daging!" bentak Yoongi, Jimin sekarang terdiam merutuki perkataannya yang terasa bodoh diucapkan.

.

"Bi, aku minta air putih 2 ge- Ohok!" Yoongi tersedak, Jimin membolakan matanya saat melihat Yoongi tersedak, lalu dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil saja botol soju yang masih penuh lalu menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit dengan gelas kecil sampai 1 botol tersebut habis. Jimin menggeleng perlahan.

Saat Jimin baru menyelesaikan makannya, Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan makannya yang 2 setengah porsi _hanwoo_ lalu 1 setengah botol _soju_ tersebut. Wajah Yoongi memerah, dia jadi bergumam sendiri, _well_ dia mabuk pada intinya.

"Ayo pulang _noona._ " Jimin yang sadar Yoongi termabuk segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekat kearah Yoongi.

"Aku.. masih mau satu botol.. lagi." Ucapnya sambil sesegukan.

"Tidak, ayo _noona._ " Ajak Jimin sambil mencoba merangkulnya, tetapi Yoongi mendorong Jimin sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, lalu memasang wajah rengekannya.

"Jimin- _euk_ , aku bisa berdiri sen..di..ri.. kau mengerti?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jimin. Sebenarnya saat ini Jimin gemas dengan Yoongi, ternyata Yoongi kalau sedang mabuk manis juga. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan, dia hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak Jimin segera menarik bahu sempit Yoongi kearahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, bibi uangnya sudah kuletakan dimeja." Ucap Jimin dengan nada lantang.

.

Saat dijalanan, Yoongi terus bergumam tidak jelas dengan wajah merahnya dan juga jalan sempoyongannya. Jimin jadi menyesal sendiri ingin mengajaknya memakan direstoran tadi, sebenarnya niatnya hanya untuk meminta Yoongi mendekatkan adiknya tetapi malah berujung begini.

'Tapi, kalau orang sedang mabuk bukankah cenderung lebih jujur' Jimin menyeringai kecil menatap sosok Yoongi yang masih termabuk dan senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan bergumam sendiri.

" _Noona_ , apa kau tahu Taehyung menyukaimu?" Jimin sepertinya terlalu frontal pada Yoongi.

"Aku tahu.. hei bocah! Dia itu pernah memelukku lalu kau pikir aku tidak tahu sikapnya seperti itu karena apa?" Jimin membelak kaget lalu segera menatap manik Yoongi dengan blank.

"Lalu Jungkook menyukai Taehyung! Bukan dirimu, jadi ber..henti mengejar adikku!" Yoongi membentak Jimin dengan tatapan marah yang lucu. Jimin hanya menghela nafasnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman singkat, ia sudah akan mengira bahwa Jungkook pasti menyukai Taehyung.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu.." Yoongi menampar pelan pipi Jimin.

"..hatiku rasanya berdetak kencang saat kau menatapku." Yoongi memukul pelan dadanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"A-apa?" Jimin tetap terkaget dengan pernyataan Yoongi.

"Uh- Jimin. Aku memimpikanmu tiap malam! Dasar bocah sialan! _Hiks-_ kau malah menyukai adikku- _hiks_." Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menangis tanpa alasan dan menatap wajah Jimin dengan merengut lucu. Jimin hanya tetap membolakan matanya terkaget-kaget.

"Ha-tiku tiba-tiba sakit _hiks-"_ Yoongi tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya didada bidang milik Jimin.

"K-kau ini sedang mabuk atau berm-mmim-pi?" Jimin tergugup dan terkaku saat Yoongi memeluknya sambil menangis didadanya.

"Ho-oek!" Yoongi mendadak mual. Jimin terpanik saat merasakan Yoongi mulai mual dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yoongi didirinya. Tetapi-

"HOEK!" saat terlepas dipelukan Jimin, ia memuntahkan isi perutnya dibaju dan sekitar celana Jimin.

"Haiss!" Jimin memekik kesal, setelah itu Yoongi hampir terjatuh pingsan kebelakang jika Jimin tidak langsung menarik kedua bahunya dengan cepat.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Jimin mendengus sebentar dan menggendongnya dibelakang punggungnya. Yoongi masih setengah tersadar, tetapi sepertinya dia mengantuk.

"Sudah makan banyak, mabuk, aku diberi kejutan.." Jimin terdiam sebentar, wajahnya merona 'kejutan' seperti kata-kata Yoongi yang barusan ia lontarkan secara langsung. Membuat hatinya berdesir cepat, sumpah. Lalu Jimin segera menggeleng mengembalikan seluruh pemikiran penuhnya.

"..kau muntah dibaju dan celanaku, sekarang kau tidak bisa jalan dan tertidur." Jimin menoleh sebentar kearah wajah Yoongi yang sedang terlelap dibahunya. Ia menatapi setiap inchi wajah manis yang memerah tersebut, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau galak, tetapi kau imut dan juga manis." Ia tersenyum merona.

"...Kau membuat hatiku tidak jelas begini." Ia merunduk pelan dan menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau harus bersama Tae!"

"-Tapi, apa benar kau memiliki perasaan denganku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Maaf untuk lama update. Sibuk sama urusan duniawi.

Oia kalau kalian sempet ada waktu, baca ff yg kmrin Fan buat ya..emm ceritanya ga seru sih tapi Fan Cuma mau tau ceritanya nge- _feel_ ga sih?

.

..AND...

Happy 3rd Anniversary Bangtan Sonyeondan!

Wish Fan cuma mau, kalian.. tetaplah gila dan.. plis jangan ada yang hiatus maupun pergi. /terhura:'D

Because i love them so much! Terutama kau Yoongi! *bias.

Fan Army baru sih, baru kenal sekitar awal Januari, awalnya Fan ga suka BTS soalnya banyak kontroversi tapi sekarang cinta mati. Pokoknya muah muah buat BTS! *yah curhat deh.

.

Thanks for review, Fav and follow.

RR :3

 **Akmy:** Ciyee jugaa, ah ciyein aku juga dong karena kemarin..aku mimpi kawin am Jungkook/gananyaL dan maaf kemarin fan udah buat tapi hilang entah kemana makasih ya reviewnya J, **Guesteu:** Hai kamu! Iya Cuma mimpi *tonjokdirisendiri. Ini udah banyak minyoon dan vkook disambelin eh sambilin maksudnya, makasih revnya :p, **Kamong Jjong:** Lebih sulit nanti kalau pada akhirnya sad ending/becanda makasih reviewnya :3, **GithaAC:** HAY KAMU! *ngelebarinidung MAKASIH REVIEWNYA HAHAH!/Capslockjebol. **Mysuga:** astaga! Aku lupain part Jeyop sama Yungi dichap ini! Makasih udah ingetin fan dan rviewnya XD. **Wonderfulwoo:** Ahii makasih, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya :* , **styli:** iya namanya juga sahabat :') makaih ya reviewnya :D, **Sugapheromone:** aaa- udah dilanjut sayang makasih ya heheh J, **vkookhardsip:** maafkan fan ceritanya kehapus. Mian :c makasih reviewnya J) , **minyoonkids:** Noo.. no ence dlu. Nanti dulu ya, takutnya fan yang kepanasan sendiri pas ngetik/alay. Makasih reviewnya :p , **Strongfangirls** : hahah nggak kok, yaudah kalo gtu semuanya fan buat suka ke fan semua :b maksih reviewnya : , **pervelt:** hyaa! Reviewnya kamu buat fan tersenyum sendiri*apa tau dah, tapi fan seneng liat review kamu yang panjang banget kaya sungai Amar Zon...ehemm maksudnya Amazon.. annyeong fanfan imnida! Salam kenal juga ne? Gapapa kok. Makasih reviewnya ya :* **taekim:** hahaha makasih ya, terus ikutin :p makasih ya udah review ;)

.

Review, _please?_ J


	5. Chapter 5

**I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI! AO!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin akan segera tiba, orang-orang bisa merasakan perubahan udaranya. Yoongi masih memejamkan matanya, ia menarik selimutnya lebih lagi untuk membungkusnya. Rasanya udara pada hari itu mendingin dan menyapa sekujur tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya saat ia tersadar dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya lalu melirik ponselnya.

Seketika ia membolakan matanya, "JAM 8?!" teriaknya kaget. Lalu ia segera bangun dan menghampiri kamar Jungkook. Tetapi Jungkook sudah tidak ada lagi dikamarnya.

"Huft syukurlah dia sudah berangkat." Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Dia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air lalu menenggaknya.

Saat ia berjalan menuju kamar lagi, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan nafas dimulutnya. "Sebentar- nafasku bau? Semalam aku sungguh mabuk? Lalu-" Yoongi berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

 _"..hatiku rasanya berdetak kencang saat kau menatapku."_

 **Glurp-**

Yoongi menelan ludahnya sendiri, setelah mengingat perkataannya yang keluar sendiri dari mulutnya semalam.

 _"Uh- Jimin. Aku memimpikanmu tiap malam! Dasar bocah sialan! Hiks- kau malah menyukai adikku- hiks."_

"HWOOA! Terkutuklah diriku sendiri! Apa aku digendong oleh Jimin semalam?!" Yoongi berteriak seketika, ia segera berlari kekamar mandinya lalu melihat bajunya yang semalam.

"Itu bukan mimpi, aku benar-benar berkata seperti itu dan memuntah dihadapannya?! Aku bodoh!" Yoongi menendang baskom berisi baju tersebut dengan semburat merah yang menjalar dipipinya, lalu ia segera membereskan kembali.

.

"Jimin sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan dengannya sampai ia mabuk?" tanyanya membuat Jimin yang sejak dari kemarin pulang ia menjadi diam dan tak mau menceritakannya dengan Taehyung.

 _'semoga Jungkook tidak memberitahu soal godaanku dikertas itu'_ Taehyung bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya mengajaknya makan _hanwoo_ , lalu dia memintaku membelikannya 2 botol _soju_ , mau tak mau aku membelikannya. Jadinya seperti itu." Jimin menghela nafasnya.

 _'Taehyung tidak boleh tahu soal ungkapan Yoongi-noona semalam.'_ Ucap Jimin dalam benak sambil menatap Taehyung khawatir.

"Baiklah sobat selagi itu tidak melukainya, tidak masalah. Sore ini aku akan ke sekolah tempat kakakku mengajar. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan padaku, memasuki musim dingin dia memang menjadi rewel." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja, ayo berangkat kekampus." Ajak Jimin.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin dingin saja, Yoongi mulai memakai pakaian tebalnya. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan adiknya Jungkook sudah akan melakukan ujian akhirnya di SMA. Yoongi menjadi lebih giat mencari uang untuk menguliahkan adiknya nantinya.

Saat-saat musim dingin juga lah Yoongi banyak mengalami penurunan kesehatannya secara drastis. Biasanya ia sangat mudah sakit. Terutama pada musim dingin. Dia tetap bekerja walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya menggigil kecil.

.

"Hai Yoongi apa kabar?" sapa seseorang saat Yoongi melewati mejanya.

"Hai Hoseok. Aku baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Yoongi tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Aku baik." Balasnya singkat, yah Yoongi tau Hoseok ini berubah menjadi dingin tidak seperti pertama kali bertemu, entah apa alasannya mungkin dia sudah punya pacar? _Who knows?_

"Aku pesan _Moccachino latte_." Teriaknya singkat kearah Yoongi saat ia mulai meninggalkan Hoseok yang duduk terdiam.

"Baik." Yoongi berucap datar.

.

Yoongi meletakan segelas _moccachino latte_ dimeja Hoseok, "ini pesanannya."

"Duduklah sebentar, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." Ajak Hoseok.

"Tapi aku sibuk. Aku harus bekerja."

"sebentar saja." Dengan malas Yoongi duduk dihadapan Hoseok.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan." Yoongi berujar malas, Hoseok ini entah kenapa menjadi terlihat angkuh akhir-akhir ini, dia datang ke cafe bersama temannya tapi saat Yoongi menyapanya ia malah mendiamkannya. Yoongi yang tadinya kesal menjadi tidak peduli.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengirimku pesan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa? Mengirimmu pesan?"

"Iya, seharusnya kau meminta nomorku dengan Seokjin atau Namjoon lalu setelah itu kau mengirimku pesan." Astaga laki-laki dihadapannya ini, apa dia merasa penting sampai harus Yoongi yang membuka pembicaraan dengannya?

"Memang harus? Memang kau siapa sampai aku harus kecentilan meminta nomormu pada Seokjin atau Namjoon?" Yoongi menatap datar kearah Hoseok.

".." tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa." Yoongi meninggalkan Hoseok yang terdiam dan menatapnya canggung.

Aneh sekali, Hoseok itu baru bertemu dengannya, berkenalan dan berteman baik secara langsung. Tetapi tiba-tiba Hoseok berubah dalam sekejap menjadi angkuh dan dingin setelah itu sekarang? Ia malah berbicara seolah-olah Yoongi-lah yang harus mengejarnya lebih dulu. Memang Yoongi gadis macam apa?

.

"Dia berbeda, aku menyukainya dan dia harus menjadi milikku." Hoseok menyeringai kecil.

.

.

 ** _KRINGG!-_**

Bel sekolah telah berdering kencang, menandakan pulang sekolah. Semua murid dikelas Jungkook termasuk dirinya memekik kegirangan karena mereka akan liburan musim dingin selama 3 minggu. Tetapi Jungkook segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenduh.

"Tetapi, aku akan terus belajar dirumah." Protesnya.

"aku juga Jungkook, kita kan akan ujian yah wajar sajalah. Tetapi aku pasti diberikan kebebasan sedikit untuk menikmati liburan ku bersama Seung Cheol- _oppa_." Sahabatnya Hoshi tengah tersenyum jahil kearah Jungkook.

"Tapi kan ujian masih 3 bulan lagi-"

"- _Hat-chiu.._ " Jungkook membersin, sepertinya ia terkena flu. Sedangkan Hoshi hanya tertawa.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum kau benar-benar demam." Sahabat manisnya kini menggandeng lengan Jungkook dan menariknya.

.

Jungkook dan Hoshi kini telah sampai digerbang didepan sekolahnya, mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat banyak gerombolan siswi. _"Wah lihatlah siapa dia?", "wajahnya manis sekali." , "Tampannya."_ Jungkook maupun Hoshi sama-sama mengernyit bingung melihat segerombolan siswi. Lalu ia mendekat kegerombolan itu dan menyusup masuk untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Taehyung- _oppa_!" Jungkook memekik semangat dan berlari kearahnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku baru sadar ternyata kau bersekolah disini." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengusak gemas rambutnya, semua tatapan langsung menuju kearah Jungkook dengan iri. Lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kau seperti selebritis _oppa_ " bisik Jungkook, dan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Taehyung.

"Oh- hai Taehyung _oppa_!" sapa Hoshi mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Hai Hoshi-" Taehyung melakukan _High-five_ pada Hoshi.

"Dimana Seung Cheol- _oppa_?" tanyanya. Hoshi memang mengenal Taehyung, karena kekasihnya dengan Taehyung cukup berteman akrab dikampus. Jungkook tahu itu.

"Dia menunggumu di caffe biasa." Ucap Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku duluan Jungkook dan Taehyung- _oppa_." Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

"Ah- Taehyung, Jungkook." Sapa seorang wanita cantik yang mungil dan tengah terlihat mengandung tersebut menyapa mereka.

"Kim- _seonsaengnim_." Dengan segera Jungkook dan Taehyung membungkuk kearah guru disekolah Jungkook tersebut.

"Kalian sudah mengenal rupanya? Wah Taehyung pintar memilih juga ternyata." guru Jungkook tersebut terkekeh menatap reaksi Jungkook yang gugup.

"Yewon - _noona_ berbicara apa sih? Lalu ada apa _noona_ memanggilku?" tanyanya malas. Lalu Yewon dengan segera mengambil sesuatu ditasnya.

"Aku ingin memberimu _sweater_ rajutan ini, aku sudah banyak dirumah dan dibelikan oleh suamiku. Jadi kuberikanmu dua." Yewon terlihat sangat manis, ternyata Yewon ini kakak dari Taehyung. Pantas mereka sama-sama manis.

"Aku juga sudah ada banyak. Lalu jika katamu dirumahmu sudah ada banyak, untuk apa lagi Henry- _hyung_ membelikan mu lagi?" tanyanya, lalu Yewon hanya menggendikan bahunya, tidak tahu.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan dan merasa seorang pria, lebih baik kau memakaikannya satu untuk Jungkook, karena dia terlihat terkena flu. _Get well soon_ , Jungkook-ah." Yewon mengelus bahu Jungkook. Jungkook dengan hidung merahnya segera tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Aku pulang dulu, Taehyung- _ah_ kau banyak berhutang cerita padaku." Yewon terkekeh lalu meninggalkan mereka.

.

"Hmm jadi Kim Yewon- _seonsaengnim_ itu kakakmu." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti saat dijalanan.

"Iya." Taehyung tersenyum singkat kearah Jungkook.

" _Haciuh.."_ Jungkook membersin lagi, hidungnya benar-benar merah sekarang, sudah dia kedinginan pula karena lupa membawa jaket tebal.

"Ini.." Taehyung memberhentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan syal berwarna _soft-blue_ nya lalu melilitkannya keleher Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam dan terpaku ditempat. Wajahnya memerah lucu menatap Taehyung.

"... besok-besok jangan lupa pakai jaket tebal kalau keluar, nanti kau sakit." Taehyung melepas jaket tebalnya lalu melingkupi tubuh Jungkook dengan jaketnya.

Jungkook ingin pingsan rasanya, bayangkan saja orang yang ia sukai melakukan hal semanis ini kedirinya. Semua orang menatapnya iri, diperlakukan semanis itu ditengah jalan oleh orang setampan itu.

.

.

"Ah- tanganku dingin. SeokJin, apa kau punya sarung tangan lebih?" Yoongi merengek sambil menggosok kedua tangannya. Seokjin yang dipanggil hanya mendelik dan menggeleng, lalu mengobrol lagi dengan Namjoon.

"Pacaran saja terus!" Yoongi menatap tidak suka ke mereka berdua.

"Yak! Kau cemburu saja, makanya cepat berpacaran dengan Hoseok atau si bocah tampan yang kemarin itu." Seokjin terkekeh meledek Yoongi.

"Aku harus pulang, nih. Namjoon kau tidak punya sarung tangan lebih dari 1?" tanyanya dengan datar.

"Jelas ada!" pekik Namjoon.

"Berikan padaku. Tenang akan kukembalikan."

"Ada dirumahku kau bisa mengambilnya." seketika sepasang kekasih itu tertawa dengan ledakannya, sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengerang malas dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

.

"Ahh- dingin!" Yoongi terus menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya lalu memasukannya pada kedua kantung didepan jaketnya.

Lalu setelah jalan cukup panjang untuk segera sampai di halte bus, ia menemukan sosok laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya sedang berjalan kearahnya. 'Jimin?!' Pekik Yoongi dalam hati. Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Jimin dengan seketika membentuk senyum yang menyudutkan kedua matanya sampai terpejam. Yoongi yang melihat senyumnya tiba-tiba merasa panas dan membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat.

" _Noona_!" Teriak Jimin lalu lari menghampirinya. Sebenarnya Yoongi itu sudah sangat malu dengan kejadian semalam sekaligus merasa bersalah. Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Jimin.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian." Jimin segera menarik lengan Yoongi dengan maksud ingin menghentikannya untuk menjauh. Tetapi Yoongi menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku.. maafkan aku." Bisa Jimin lihat betapa merahnya wajah Yoongi, apakah saat ini Yoongi sedang malu? Yoongi menundukan wajahnya tidak mau menemukan pandangannya pada Jimin dan entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat manis saat seperti ini.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Yoongi berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Jimin dengan masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi halte bus lewat sana?!" Jimin agak berteriak, bisa ia lihat Yoongi menepuk dahinya merasa bodoh lalu berbalik dan menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Dengan seringaian lebar, Jimin menyusulnya lalu merangkulnya. "Aku jadi ingat yang semalam, ketika _noona_ mungil yang imut menyatakan sesuatu tentang perasaannya padaku."

"A-aku tidak bicara apapun!" Yoongi menepis dan sebal menatap Jimin dengan wajah polos nan imutnya. Jimin hanya terekeh sedangkan Yoongi berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin.

.

"Kau- sedang apa malam-malam kedaerah sini?" tanya Yoongi saat mereka telah sampai dihalte busway.

"Kau lupa? Aku kan berkuliah didaerah sini. Lalu tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan adik tingkat, jadi kupikir sekalian saja pulangnya bareng _noona_ mungil." Jimin tersenyum manis sedangkan Yoongi menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

"Hei, maafkan aku soal kemarin. Aku.."

"Iya aku tahu _noona,_ hanya mabuk. Aku tidak menganggapnya serius kok." Jimin mencelah dan tersenyum singkat kearah Yoongi.

"Baguslah jika kau tahu. Orang mabuk memang cenderung berkata asal.." Tapi Yoongi merasa telah berbohong dengan dirinya, ini aneh.

"..Soal Taehyung dan Jungkook, aku minta maaf juga. Hanya saja Jungkook memang benar suka dengan Taehyung tapi sepertinya hanya cinta monyet saja, jadi.."

"Aku boleh dekatkan dengan Jungkook? Aku akan berusaha membuatnya berpaling dari Taehyung, aku janji akan menjaganya. Jadi?" Jimin tersenyum lebar, dilain sisi Yoongi tidak mengikhlaskan tapi melihat perjuangan bocah ini, Yoongi menjadi kasihan.

Jawaban Yoongi hanya mengela nafas, mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat, entahlah dia merasa hatinya tengah membeku melihat Jimin yang tampak bahagia bukan karena Yoongi tapi karena dia baru saja berhasil membuat Yoongi merestui Jimin mendekatkan adiknya yang manis.

"Terimakasih, _noona_!" Jimin memekik kegirangan dan segera meraih kedua tangan Yoongi yang sejak tadi ia lusupkan dijaket tebalnya. Tetapi yang Jimin rasakan adalah tangan mungil yang dingin dan beku.

"Le-lepaskan Jimin!" Yoongi segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin. Tetapi Jimin menarik lagi kedua telapak Yoongi lalu mendekatkan ke bibir tebalnya, hati Yoongi berdesir dengan cepat.

"Apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Yoongi memekik kaget, wajahnya memerah. Jimin meniup lembut tangan mungil Yoongi yang ada digenggamannya lalu ia melepas satu sarung tangannya dan-

"Sudah sifatnya dingin, sekarang tubuhnya juga dingin-" Jimin memakaikan sarung tangan rajut berwarna putih dan hangat ke satu tangan mungil dan pucat milik Yoongi. Yoongi merona hebat dan hanya menatap Jimin dengan malu.

"-dan kemarikan satu tanganmu." Yoongi dengan polos memberikan satu tangannya yang tidak dipakaikan sarung tangan tersebut ke satu tangan Jimin yang juga tidak memakai sarung

 _DEG!_

Jimin menautkan jemari-jemari besar dan hangatnya ke sela-sela jemari mungil, pucat nan dingin milik Yoongi, lalu mengeratkan genggamannya. Jantung Yoongi rasanya akan meledak. Yoongi tidak pernah diperlakukan semanis ini oleh laki-laki, bahkan sekalipun ayahnya. Yoongi tidak menolak seperti biasanya, malah ia tersenyum sangat manis kearah Jimin dengan semburat merah dipipinya dengan lucu. Ia tidak tahu tiba-tiba ia sangat bahagia sampai menunjukan _gummy-smile_ terbaiknya pada Jimin. Jimin yang menatap tersebut sempat memaku ditempat, ia terpesona juga oleh senyuman Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia menyudutkan senyumnya dengan lebar.

"Busnya sudah datang, ayo Jimin!" masih dengan senyumnya Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin. Jimin tiba-tiba merasa nyaman dan bahagia dengan Yoongi, rasanya ia seperti punya hubungan spesial dengan Yoongi. Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berubah manis membuat dirinya bergetar membuat dirinya ingin terus bersama Yoongi.

.

Saat dibus mereka sama-sama diam dan masih menautkan tangannya dengan erat saling membagi kehangatan. Jimin diam-diam mencuri pandang pada wajah Yoongi yang memerah dan gugup. Jimin gemas sekali, Yoongi ini manis dan imut sekali. Dia tidak menyangka seorang putri es yang dingin ternyata memiliki sisi yang sangat manis juga.

"Yoongi- _noona_. Apa kau selalu bekerja sampai malam?" Jimin sedikit menggoyangkan pegangan mereka.

"Ti-tidak, jika aku ingin dapat uang tambahan saja." Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin dengan gugup.

"Oh, aku sudah dengar cerita mu dari Taehyung! Kau hebat!" Jimin sedikit menyenggol bahu Yoongi dengan bahunya dan segera mendapat tatapan malas dari Yoongi. Hening sebentar.

"Yoongi- _noona_ , terimakasih." Jimin tersenyum lembut kearah Yoongi dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi menahan nafasnya.

"Untuk?"

"Kau akhirnya mau menyetujuiku dekat dengan Jungkook." setelah mendengar alasan terimakasih dari Jimin, Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan menolehkan kearah depan tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya.

.

Sesampainya mereka didekat rumah mereka, Yoongi melepas tautan tangan mereka dan tersenyum singkat. Yoongi sejak tadi jadi sedikit lebih diam dan tak mau menatap Jimin.

"Terimakasih Jimin, semoga kau berhasil." Yoongi tersenyum singkat lalu membalikan badannya.

"Yoongi- _noona_! Besok kita pulang bersama ya?!" Jimin sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak." Yoongi menjawab singkat dan tidak sedikitpun menoleh kearah Jimin.

Bisa Jimin rasakan, bagaimana Yoongi bersikap dingin lagi. Jimin tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Jimin merasa Yoongi berubah semenjak Jimin membahas soal pendekatannya dengan Jungkook.

 _'mungkinkah..Yoongi-noona cemburu?'_ tanya Jimin dalam hati sambil memutar tubuhnya juga untuk masuk kerumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb:**

Hay-

Fanfan update~ :3

Maaf yah ga bisa bales review untuk chap ini, karena lagi numpang wifi dan buru-buru uploadnya.

Makasih untuk Review, follow dan fav.

Okay ini romantis dan fanfan senyum-senyum buatnya tapi gatau bagi kalian..

Mungkin garing dan biasa aja?

Last~ Review, please? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI! AO!**

 **DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

 **..**

 **..**

Salju mulai menyentuh kota Seoul pada malam hari, suhu udara mulai menurun. Angin dingin pun menyapa setiap permukaan kulit masyarakat Seoul.

Jimin memasuki rumahnya dan tengah menatap bingung kearah sofanya, disana ada seorang sahabat bodohnya yang tengah menggigil dan bergelung didalam selimut. Jimin dengan cepat segera menghampirinya.

"Hei bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini." Jimin segera menarik selimutnya.

"Di-dingin.. Jim-" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri dan wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, dengan setengah bingung Jimin segera meletakan telapak tangannya didahi Taehyung.

"Astaga!" Jimin memekik kaget, nyatanya badan Taehyung seperti daging panggang yang baru matang, panas sekali.

"Kenapa juga kamu tidur disini kalau kamu demam?!" bukannya disayang, malah tangan Jimin memukul singkat tangan Taehyung.

"Kunciku ketinggalan disaku jaketku."

"Lalu dimana jaketmu?!" sepertinya sahabat bodohnya ini meninggalkan jaketnya disuatu tempat yang- tentu saja membuatnya kedinginan dan berakhir sakit seperti ini.

"Ju-Jungkook." Taehyung berucap lirih.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Jimin dengan cepat meletakan selimutnya kebadan Taehyung lalu mengerang malas melihat sahabatnya.

.

 _TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG!_

Jungkook dan Yoongi yang tengah asyik menonton tv langsung berdecak emosi kala seseorang memencet bel mereka tigakali berturut-turut.

 ** _Cklek-_**

"Apa sih?!" –ini suara Yoongi saat dia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang Jimin dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Selamat malam, _noona_. Aku kemari untuk bertemu Jungkook untuk-"

"Astaga! Ini sudah malam, lagi kau baru saja ku izinkan kenapa.." Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin.

"Ada apa Jimin- _oppa_?" Jungkook yang berada dibelakang Yoongi segera mencelah.

"Jungkook, kau tadi pulang bersama Taehyung?" tanya Jimin langsung masih dengan senyumannya.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jungkook menatap bingung kearah Jimin.

"Kembalikan jaketnya." Ucap Jimin singkat, Yoongi sedikit mengerutkan wajahnya, dia kira bocah ini kemari untuk menggodai Jungkook tapi kalau dari tatapannya, ia sama sekali tidak menatap Jungkook dengan genit –tidak seperti disaat bersamanya.

"Tapi aku mau mencucinya dulu. Memangnya mengapa?"

"Dia meletakan kunci kamarnya dijaketnya dan lupa mengambilnya."

Oh sekarang Yoongi mengerti, Taehyung sengaja meletakan kunci kamarnya kejaket lalu sengaja memberikan jaketnya kepada Jungkook. Setelah itu ia menyuruh Jimin mengambilnya sebagai alasan, biar ia ada kesempatan berbicara dengan Jungkook. Yoongi tidak segampang itu untuk ditipu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak Taehyung yang mengambilnya?" Yoongi tersenyum miring menatap Jimin dan Jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman halusnya.

Lalu dia menundukan kepalanya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi, Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dibelakang Yoongi. "Karena Taehyung sakit, lagi sekalian aku mencari alasan supaya aku bisa melihat wajah simanis dan mungil ini.. _akh-"_.

Tangan Yoongi sepenuhnya segera memukul perut Jimin karena wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat dan wajah Yoongi memanas lagi _broh_. Jimin hanya terkekeh, sedangkan Jungkook yang setelah mendengar kata 'Taehyung sakit' segera mengambil jaket itu dan berlari kearah rumah Jimin melewati Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih terlihat kurang akur tersebut.

"Jungkook!" Yoongi berteriak. Jimin hanya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Jungkook yang masuk kerumahnya tanpa izin.

"Kau duluan saja kesana, aku mau ambil jaketku nanti aku menyusul." Yoongi masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pintunya tanpa mempedulikan Jimin.

"Jahat sekali, aku tidak disuruh masuk." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

"Taehyung- _oppa_!" Jungkook segera masuk kerumah Taehyung dan Jimin, setelah itu menatap kearah sofa dan dengan cepat Taehyung memposisikan dirinya dari yang tertidur lalu menjadi terduduk saat mendengar suara Jungkook. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disamping Taehyung.

Jungkook dengan segera meletakan tangannya pada dahi Taehyung dan menunjukan ekspresi begitu khawatirnya. "Kau sakit karenaku."

"Tidak Jungkook. Ini hanya demam biasa." Taehyung tersenyum.

Mata Jungkook tengah berkaca-kaca. Taehyung bersumpah ini demam biasa, tetapi kenapa Jungkook sebegini khawatirnya padanya? Taehyung dengan cepat mengusak dengan sayang surai lembut gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jungkook. Jangan menangis." Tangan Taehyung terasa dingin dikepala Jungkook.

 _'Dia seperti ini karenaku. Tangannya dingin dan wajahnya pucat pasih. Dia demam.'_ Jungkook dengan cepat menarik lengan Taehyung yang tadi sempat mengusak kepalanya lalu ia dekap didalam genggaman tangannya. Setelah itu Jungkook memeluknya sambil terisak menangis.

 _GREP!-_

"Jangan sakit! Kau harus sembuh, maafkan aku _hiks-"_ Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Taehyung, Taehyung tersontak kaget melihat gadis dihadapannya kini menangis hanya karena ia sakit demam biasa, _well_ dia masih bocah pikirnya.

"Terimakasih Jungkook." Tetapi Taehyung tersenyum tanpa henti, tangannya yang terbebas dari selimut ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukannya dengan sayang dan senyum manis yang terpatri.

.

Dilain sisi Jimin menatap kearah mereka dari balik dinding dan tersenyum entah senyum yang menyiratkan maksud apa? Entah sakit atau kerelaan? Lalu langkah Yoongi terdengar oleh Jimin, seketika mata Yoongi membulat menatap adegan adiknya tengah berpeluk mesra dengan orang lain.

"Astaga adik _hmpph-_ " belum Yoongi menyelesaikan teriakannya, Jimin dengan segera membekap mulutnya dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya pelan-pelan takut membuat kedua adegan romantis yang tengah membelakanginya terganggu.

.

"HYA!- Lepaskan!"

 ** _Brak!_**

Baru Yoogi lolos dari dekapan Jimin, sekarang ia sudah disuguhi tatapan Jimin dan kedua tangan Jimin yang tengah mengunci pergerakannya dibalik pintu kamar Jimin yang baru saja ditutup. Yoongi terjengit kaget oleh perilaku Jimin yang tiba-tiba menjadi seserius ini.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, aku baru kali ini melihat senyum tulus Taehyung kembali." Jimin tengah berucap serius sekarang.

"La-lalu apa urusannya denganku? Adikku disana dan tak akan kubiarkan seorang menyentuh-!"

 _Cuph~_

Jimin yang tanpa aba-aba menyentuhkan bibirnya kepermukaan bibir Yoongi yang tipis dan halus. Lalu Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya guna menatap wajah indah dan imut Yoongi yang tengah merona. Yoongi yang sadar akan hal itu terdiam, membulatkan matanya dengan lucu, wajahnya merona manis dan dia saat ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan emosinya. Ini ciuman pertama.. sebentar CIUMAN PERTAMANYA?!

'CIUMAN PERTAMAKU? DIAMBIL OLEH PARK-BRENGSEK-BOCAH-KETUS-SIALAN-JIMIN!'

"Jujur aku tidak suka seorang gadis yang cerewet, pengecualian dirimu. Ini hukumanmu karena kau terus menggerakan bibir mungil yang manis untuk dikecupku." Jimin tersenyum nakal dan tatapannya tetap menajam.

 ** _PLAK!_**

Yoongi menamparnya dengan kencang, membuat yang ditampar meringis kesakitan.

"K-kau!" Yoongi menggeram masih mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan pukulannya, tapi sayang ternyata kepalan itu segera ditangkap cepat oleh Jimin. Lalu Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya kebelakang telinga Yoongi. Sekarang Yoongi merasa tsundere bung-

"Aku tahu ini ciuman pertamamu, begitupun diriku." Jimin melepaskan genggamannya pada kepalan tangan Yoongi, setelah itu menelisik wajah merah Yoongi yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Si-sialan!" Yoongi segera keluar dan dengan menatap tajam kearah adiknya yang tengah manja-manjaan/menurut Yoongi, lalu menghampirinya.

"Ayo pulang!" Yoongi dengan segera menarik lengan adiknya, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung berjengit kaget akan kedatangan Yoongi.

.

Setelah sampai rumahnya Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya pada Jungkook lalu dengan segera pergi kekamarnya. Aneh, dia tidak marah dengan Jungkook? Tapi dia segera kekamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya? Apa mungkin ia marah melihat Jungkook berpelukan dengan Taehyung? Sepertinya Jungkook harus segera minta maaf kepada kakaknya. Dengan langkah ragu Jungkook mendekat kearah pintu kamar Yoongi dan mengetuknya pelan.

"Yoongi- _eonnie_ , apa kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku." Jungkook sedikit berteriak, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi, mungkinkah dia sudah tertidur? Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin dia marah padaku." Jungkook meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

.

Tepat pada dikamar Yoongi, Yoongi terus mencubit pipi gembulnya dengan wajah _blank_ -nya. "Ini bukan mimpi?!" tanyanya, lalu ia mengusap bibir tipisnya yang memerah ketika sehabis dikecup Jimin tadi.

"Argh! Sialan! Kau keparat bocah brengsek!" Yoongi dengan segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi kekamar mandinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan jejaknya ada!" Yoongi mengambil sikat gigi dan pastanya lalu langsung menggosokannya kegiginya dengan cepat. Setelah ia cuci ia segera mengambil obat kumur lalu mencuci bibirnya lagi dan lagi.

"Huwaa! Ciuman pertamaku!" Yoongi merengek dan merutuki dirinya sendiri lalu tiba-tiba rautnya berubah menjadi garang, "PARK JIMIN! LIHAT KAU NANTI!"

.

Jimin menatap langit-langit kamarnya, wajahnya nampak memperlihatkan raut gelisahnya. Tampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja ia lakukan, entah sebuah penyesalan atau kesenangan untuk dirinya karena memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada tetangga yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukainya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Masih menatap langit pada kamarnya.

"Ternyata kau menyukainya?" tiba-tiba suara _husky_ milik sahabatnya tengah menginterupsinya. Jimin berjengit kaget dan langsung memposisikannya terduduk. Taehyung dengan jaket tebalnya dan wajah sayunya masuk kekamar Jimin tanpa Jimin sadar dan duduk disisi ranjang Jimin.

"Kau menyukai Yoongi- _noona_ kan? Sudah bisa kutebak." Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Jika sudah seperti ini Jimin jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Tebak? Apasih? Maksudku itu- Jungkook." Jimin berbohong, lalu Taehyung tertawa geli dan memukul bahu sahabatnya pelan.

"Kau itu, belaga bodoh dan berbohong pada sahabatmu. Hei kita sudah tinggal bersama 2 tahun kau ingat? Jadi jujurlah, ini tidak akan menyakitkanku, tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. hanya saja aku sering melakukan hal-hal diluar pikiranku tanpa kendali bersamanya." Jimin berucap ragu pada sahabatnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

Seakan penasaran Taehyung menelisik pipi Jimin yang nampak memar seperti habis tertampar. Sebentar.. tadi Yoongi datang dengan wajah merah dan langsung menarik lengan Jungkook dengan cepat tanpa berteriak-teriak.

"Sebentar, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Yoongi- _noona_?" Jimin membelak kaget mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya?

Namun Jimin berusaha tenang dan berucap jujur pada sahabatnya, ia menghela nafasnya. "Aku- mencium.."

Taehyung yang mendengar kata 'mencium' segera membolakan matanya, "MWO? CIUM?! Kau gila Park?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu diluar kendaliku. Dan.. maafkan aku Taehyung, karenaku kau jadi semakin sulit dekat dengan Yoongi- _noona.._ " Jimin mengacakan rambutnya sendiri dan berdecak frustasi.

" _No prob_ , lagi pula aku belum benar-benar menyukainya hanya sekedar rasa kagum. Tapi- kau pasti mati Jimin! Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya ditinju seorang yang galak?!" Taehyung terkekeh. Jimin melihat wajah Taehyung yang nampak santai, sepertinya sahabatnya ini memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yoongi.

"Aku tahu. Dan sekarang aku juga tahu kau menyukai Jungkook." Jimin menghela nafasnya. Jimin terlihat nampak kecewa dan Taehyung yang tadinya terbahak segera terdiam.

"Kau masih menyukai Jungkook?" Taehyung terlihat bingung, Jimin ini menyukai Yoongi dia juga menyukai Jungkook sebenarnya cara kerja hati Jimin itu seperti apa?

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sejak awal aku melihat Jungkook, aku seperti tertarik pada pandangan pertama olehnya bukan dengan Yoongi- _noona._ " Kalau sudah seperti ini Taehyung jadi repot juga melihat Jimin.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku belum menyukai Jungkook. Terutama dia yang selalu terlihat berusaha mendekatiku. Kau tahu Jimin, tipeku bukan seorang gadis agresive. Tetapi melihat senyum cerianya aku menjadi luluh sendiri, tetapi aku memang belum menyukainya sama sekali-" mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, Jimin tersenyum singkat.

"-tetapi kau harus tahu, Jimin. Perasaan cinta itu datang bukan hanya ketertarikan secara fisik tetapi bagaimana cara bekerja hatimu saat kau bertatap langsung dengannya. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yoongi?" Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Apa? Perasaan Yoongi?" Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau terus melakukan hal-hal yang aku yakin membuatnya berdegup kencang, lalu kau pikir dia tidak menaruh perasaanya padamu sedikitpun, begitu?" _skakmat!_ Jimin tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, yang ia tahu wajah Yoongi akan bersemu merah atau mungkin marah padanya dengan gugup saat Jimin mulai menggodainya.

"T-tentu tidak mungkin Tae. Yoongi- _noona_ itu kejam dan galak, mana mungkin.."

"Dia juga manusia jika kau ingat." Taehyung berdecak emosi dan berdiri dihadapan Jimin hendak meninggalkan kamarnya. Tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya pada saat dipenghujung pintu kamarnya.

"Itu semua terserah padamu saja, _bung_. Aku harap kau cepat sadar." Lalu Taehyung meninggalkan kamar Jimin serta menutup pintunya.

.

"Disaat sejauh ini aku sudah berjuang meminta izin pada Yoongi- _noona_ , aku akan menyerah? Tentu tidak, tetapi.. bagaimana dengan perasaan Taehyung? Melihat senyum Taehyung yang kembali bersinar tadi.." Jimin menghela nafasnya

.

.

Yoongi kembali melakukan kegiatan seharinya, bekerja di caffe. Semenjak kejadian 2 hari yang lalu terjadi, ia menemukan sosok yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya malah menghindar darinya. Yoongi sampai sekarang masih marah sebenarnya dan ingin sekali meninju wajah bocah sialan itu. Tetapi nyatanya saat bertemu langsung Jimin malah menghindar, dari kontak mata maupun menjaga jarak. Terlalu malas bagi Yoongi memarahinya tiba-tiba jika Jimin yang tidak minta maaf padanya. Yoongi entah mengapa merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, rasanya ia rindu sekali pada godaan Jimin.

"Ah- apa yang kupikirkan sih?" Yoongi tiba-tiba berucap sendiri, membuat Seokjin memandangnya dengan aneh. Yoongi baru saja sampai dan belum mengganti pakaiannya tetapi wajahnya sudah lesu terlihat seperti sudah 1 harian bekerja.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkanku." Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok muncul dengan pakaian _waiters_ nya dan merangkul bahu sempit milik Yoongi.

"Kau-?!" Yoongi berjengit kaget menatap laki-laki yang disampingnya. Apa-apaan? Seorang yang populer dikampus Younghwa sekarang bekerja menjadi pelayan di caffenya?!

"Sedang apa kau disini dan baju itu?!" Yoongi menunjuk pakaian Hoseok dari atas sampai bawah.

"Iya, aku bekerja disini. Agar aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu." Hoseok menyeringai menatap wajah Yoongi yang mungil dan menggemaskan, lalu dengan cepat Yoongi menepis lengannya dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah Yoongi, kalian cocokloh menjadi pasangan kkkk." Seokjin tertawa renyah menatap wajah Yoongi yang datar mendengar perkataannya.

"Sudah sana ganti baju, atau mau aku ganti." Ucap Hoseok dengan _sok-_ asiknya.

"Enyah kau." Yoongi dengan nada garangnya meninggalkan mereka untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 _Annyeong **_

Ada yang punya rekomendasi ff Kookga? Atau Taegi?

Haduh lagi kepingin baca ff pairing itu XD

Fanfan gemes sama Kookga pas divideo BTS FESTA 2016

Err~ kalau ada tolong kasih tau fanfan *yang terbaru tapinya/ soalnya fanfan udah hampir baca semua.

.

Makasih udah yang mau review, fav dan follow

Maaf ga bisa balas review lagi. Tapi aku udah baca semua kok ^^

Jadi? Review yang banyak ya biar cepet dilanjutin :p


	7. Chapter 7

**I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI! AO!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHR!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Cinta ya? Soal cinta Jimin tak pernah memikirkan sejauh itu, tetapi soal tipe ideal dan idaman tentu saja sudah dia pikirkan matang-matang. Gadis dengan bergigi kelinci, bersikap lembut, anggun, berwajah manis, ramah dan polos adalah incarannya. Dan itu semua ada disatu tetangganya yaitu 'Jeon Jungkook' yang sejak awal memang sudah ia incar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang merusak rencananya untuk mendekati seorang idamannya yaitu orang yang cukup ia kenal tetapi sangat jauh dari gadis impiannya, seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklatnya, serta sifat dingin dan ucapannya yang tajam. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa dipungkiri selalu ingin dekat dengan dia yaitu Yoongi, tetapi logika selalu berpikir Jungkook adalah gadis yang sering ia bayang-bayangkan sebagai sosok idamannya dari dulu.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya ditengah heningnya perpustakaan, berharap pikiran itu hilang. Karena menurutnya tak penting juga, toh mereka belum tentu jodohnya untuk apa ia pikirkan, tetapi pada pokok masalahnya kedua orang itu melekat dibenaknya.

"Jimin- _oppa_ , jangan melamun." Sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang disampingnya mengedarkan lamunan Jimin dengan sedikit menggeser susu kotaknya pada Jimin.

"Momo, kau mengagetkanku serius." Jimin berdecak malas pada gadis disampingnya, sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya terkekeh manis.

"Aku belum menemukan Hoseok- _oppa_." Ucapnya sambil berbisik. Jimin tertawa pelan dan Momo yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya segera menelisik tajam kearah Jimin lalu mencubit perut Jimin. Jimin hanya meringis kesakitan pelan.

"Aku baru sadar kau tidak memanggil Hoseok dengan melibatkan bahasa Jepangmu lagi?" Jimin masih tertawa renyah sedangkan Momo sudah menatapnya dengan datar.

Momo ini adalah adik tingkat dikampusnya yang sangat dekat dengan Jimin dan juga Taehyung, meski begitu mereka tidak pernah saling menaruh perasaan. Jelas saja Momo ini adalah gadis asal Jepang yang baru pindah dikorea sekitar 1 tahun lalu, bahasa Koreanya memang sedikit acak-acakan dia juga bergaya ketomboy-tomboyan pada awalnya, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya tetapi berbeda hal dengan Taehyung dan Jimin yang malah dengan bangganya punya teman dari Jepang. Tetapi Momo sangat menyukai Hoseok sejak awal dia masuk kekampus yah walaupun Hoseok tidak menanggapinya sama sekali walaupun ia tahu.

"Tadi aku membelikannya kebab, tapi sepertinya ia tidak datang hari ini." Momo tengah menunduk menatap kebab yang masih terbungkus dan juga hangat. Jimin kesian juga menatap _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. _'apa aku beritahu soal Yoongi?'_ ucapnya dalam benak. Jika saja ia tahu Yoongi dengan sangat mudah dekat dengan Hoseok, mungkin Momo akan mendekati Yoongi dan meminta ajarkan bagaimana caranya. Lagi kasihan juga Momo, ia terlihat tulus menyukai Hoseok. Memang mungkin akan sulit mendekati Yoongi tapi Momo bukanlah gadis pantang menyerah Jimin tahu itu.

"Momo, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau jangan panik maupun kecewa mengerti?" Jimin berucap pelan. Momo hanya memandangnya bingung dan mengangguk ragu.

"Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan tetanggaku, hatiku, Taehyung, kamu dan juga Hoseok.-" Jimin berucap tenang sedangkan Momo tetap menatapnya bingung.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Momo ragu.

"Jadi aku punya tetangga, dia bersaudara tiri namanya Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi kakaknya seorang yang sangat galak dan kejam itu adalah orang yang saat ini dekat dengan Hoseok.."

"APA?!" Momo memekik kaget, dan Jimin segera membekap mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak, karena sumpah suara Momo jika berteriak itu melengkingkan pendengaran orang lain. "Dengarkan aku dulu makanya." Jimin berbisik lagi, takut orang disekitarnya terganggu waktu belajarnya.

".. tetapi Yoongi tidak suka dengannya, dan aku sedang suka dengan adiknya Jungkook, tetapi Jungkook itu suka dengan Taehyung dan aku bersumpah Taehyung pasti menaruh perasaan pada Jungkook yang terus mengejar Taehyung."

"Lalu kau sakit hati?" tanya Momo dengan nada tenang.

"Tidak, aku.. mulai mendekati kakaknya, tapi niatku bukan untuk pendekatan dengan kakaknya karena dasar suka tetapi untuk mengizinkan aku mendekati Jungkook. Tetapi aku malah menjadi memiliki perasaan yang aneh saat dekat dengan kakaknya dan- aku mencuri ciuman pertamanya.."

"APA?!" Dua kali sudah Momo berteriak dan hampir semua mahasiswa yang sedang belajar segera menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengusir mereka.

.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mendekati Yoongi- _noona_. Kau harus belajar banyak darinya karena aku dengar dari Namjoon- _sunbae_ tipe idealnya saat ini adalah Yoongi. Dia bekerja di cafe Julio didekat kampus." Jelas Jimin saat mereka berjalan seiringan untuk kembali kekelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendekatinya meski katamu akan sedikit sulit, _Arigatougozaimatsu!_ " Momo segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum singkat menatap punggung Momo yang semakin jauh.

.

.

Seorang pelanggan datang lagi, Yoongi baru saja ingin menghampirinya tetapi Hoseok lebih dulu menahan lengannya. Yoongi menatapnya jengah sedangkan Hoseok menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Menyingkir Hoseok." Yoongi berucap datar.

"Biar aku saja. Kamu diam disini." Hoseok telah mendahului Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mendengus malas, ini sama saja dia tak bekerja hari ini. Hampir setiap kali Hoseok menahan Yoongi saat ia ingin melayani seorang pelanggan. Ini sih sama saja tidak bekerja ucap Yoongi dalam hati.

.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada kelas dikampus sampai jumpa Jin,Yoongi, Namjoon." Ucapnya dan mengambil ranselnya. Lalu kembali hanya untuk menatap Yoongi sekilas dan tersenyum menawan.

"Pergi saja sana, aku tak peduli." Yoongi berucap datar.

Setelah tak lama Hoseok telah hilang dari ambang pintu, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang datang dengan seorang pria tampan yang tidak cukup tinggi, tunggu dia mirip Jimin? Astaga benar itu Jimin! Mereka tengah berjalan dan duduk dikursi cafe dengan iringan tawa mereka.

Sebenarnya Yoongi memiliki perasaan senang bisa melihat Jimin yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya tetapi melihat Jimin dengan seorang gadis yang cantik membuat Yoongi menjadi sedikit geram, ' _kenapa cuaca tiba-tiba panas sih?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Hati Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa panas, entah karena apa. Rasanya ia ingin meminta penjelasan pada Jimin tetapi dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

.

"Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau Yoongi- _eonnie_ 'kan?" tanya gadis itu, dia benar-benar manis saat dilihat dari dekat. Yoongi berfikir pasti dia kekasih Jimin. Tapi, apa maksudnya dia mengenal Yoongi? Apa Jimin menceritakannya pada kekasihnya? Oh tidak-

Jawaban Yoongi hanya mengangguk, "Jadi ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku milktea saja, kau _oppa_?" Ucapnya, dia benar-benar berujar manis dan lembut kepada Jimin.

"samakan saja." Ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil kearah Yoongi.

 _'apa-apaan senyumnya? Cih- kau mau norak dengan kekasihmu begitu?'_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil meninggalkan mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia itu kenapa? Kok melihat kita seperti sensi begitu?" tanya Jimin dengan menautkan alisnya menatap punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia itu cemburu dasar bodoh." Momo menjitak kepala Jimin dan terkekeh.

"Aish- sakit! Kau tidak sopan?! Lagi pula siapa yang bilang dia cemburu padaku." Ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas kepipi Momo.

.

Dari sisi lain, Yoongi menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan geram "Cih! Mereka sok romantis sekali! Ini cafe bukan tempat pacaran!"

"Cemburuan sekali." Suara Seokjin tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget dan menatap malas kearahnya. Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya mengangkat kedua gelas tersebut. "Menyingkir SeokJin, aku tidak ingin mendengar ejekanmu."

.

"Ini minumannya." Yoongi meletakan kedua gelas itu dimeja Jimin dan gadis tersebut.

"Terimakasih, namaku Hirai Momo sahabat Jimin sekaligus _hobae_ dikampusnya." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi menatap bingung kearah gadis berambut _blonde_ terebut.

Yoongi dengan ragu menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan tersenyum singkat. "Min Yoongi."

"Bisa kita berteman?" tanya Momo ragu, Yoongi menautkan alisnya dengan heran baru saja berkenalan lalu sekarang 'berteman'? Yoongi kan jadi bingung melihat gadis manis dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu denganku karena dekat dengan Jimin. Karena Jimin tidak mungkin menduakanmu." Ucapnya ketus membuat pipi Yoongi bersemu merah, apa sih maksudnya? Datang tiba-tiba lalu berkata ketus? Jimin dengan segera membolakan matanya menatap Momo.

"...Dan juga karena aku menyukai Hoseok- _oppa_!" ucapnya dengan nada girang. Gadis ini ternyata lebih polos dari adiknya, dia menyukai Hoseok ternyata. Sekarang Yoongi mengerti, ini pasti kerjaan Jimin membawa _hobae_ kampusnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dan jika kau tahu aku bukan seorang biro jodoh." Ucapnya datar sambil meninggalkan meja mereka.

.

"Jimin- _sunbae_! Bantu aku!" rengeknya sambil menggelayuti lengan Jimin dijalan. Namun Jimin hanya mendengus kesal dan melepaskan pelukan Momo di lengannya. "Lepaskan, kau ini apa-apaan sih" Jadi gadis itu kalau sedang jatuh cinta sangat ribet gerutu Jimin dalam hati.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatnya membantuku mendekatkanku dengan Hoseok- _sunbae_ , aku janji akan membuatnya juga suka denganmu." Ucapnya dengan cengiran, Jimin dengan kesal mendorong kepala Momo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau ini, aku belum tau dengan perasaanku." Ucapnya dengan penuh tekanan disetiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil mendorong-dorong kening Momo dengan jari telunjuknya.

Lalu Momo menepis lengan Jimin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau bohong! Jelas-jelas kau terlihat bahagia bertemu dengannya. Ingatlah _oppa,_ jangan pernah sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada karena kalau aku lihat Yoongi- _eonnie_ juga menyukaimu tuh."

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang, sampai jumpa." Jimin dengan cepat meninggalkan adik tingkatnya dengan malas, "Hya! Kau meninggalkanku _eoh_?". Momo menatap Jimin malas.

"Ah pasti Hoseok- _sunbae_ ada dikampus. Aku mau membelikannya makanan untuknya." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

.

.

Taehyung saat ini sedang terkulai lemah dikasurnya, tetapi sepertinya dia sudah mulai membaik. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat arah jendela, melihat kearah rumah disebrangnya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Jungkook, aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang aku miliki padamu. Tapi mengingat Jimin aku rasa.." ucapnya lirih dengan senyuman manisnya.

 _DEG!_

Saat itu juga Jungkook tiba-tiba keluar dari rumahnya, entah pergi kemana dengan pakaian tebalnya. Taehyung segera memudarkan senyumnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung. ' _Mau kemana dia?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Jungkook juga membawa satu kantong plastik yang cukup besar.

Dia berjalan mendekati rumah Taehyung, dan Taehyung segera membelakan matanya kaget. Ia segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu saat suara ketukan dipintu terdengar olehnya.

 _Ckleek!_

" _Annyeong_ Tae- _oppa_!" ucapnya dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Ada apa Jungkook?" tanyanya dengan senyum singkatnya.

"Emm, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku kemari membawa beberapa makanan dan obat-"

"Aku sudah membaik, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Mendengar jawaban dingin Taehyung. Jungkook segera memudarkan senyum cerianya, tiba-tiba wajahnya menunjukan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Tapi baiklah aku ambil, kau mau masuk?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang tetap datar, membuat Jungkook tersenyum lembut menutupi rasa kecewanya dan menggeleng singkat.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung singkat.

"Cepat sembuh Tae- _oppa._ " Ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman singkatnya dan membalikan badannya hendak meninggalkan kediaman Taehyung dan Jimin yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Taehyung hanya menatap punggung Jungkook yang menjauh dan kembali masuk kerumahnya, lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu ia menatap kearah kantung plastik tersebut dan tersenyum manis.

"Jungkook-ah, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Aku menyukaimu. Tapi mengingat Jimin, akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tidak bersamaku."

.

" _Hiks!_ T-tae _opp-a_." Jungkook merengkuh kedua lutut kakinya dan melesakan wajahnya dipaha miliknya tepatnya dikamarnya/tahukan maksudnya gimana.

"Aku menyukaimu, tetapi kau benar-benar tidak sadar. _Hiks-"_

 _"Jungkook-ah, ini sudah malam. Ayo makan! Eonnie sudah pulang!_ " Teriak Yoongi dari luar.

.

Merasa tidak ada balasan dari dalam kamar Jungkook, Yoongi membuka kamarnya dan memang tidak terkunci. Ia menatap adiknya yang terlihat menangis. Yoongi membolakan matanya dan mendekatinya lalu memeluknya mencoba menenangkan adik kesayangannya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa menangis?!" Yoongi nampak panik dan menautkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Aku tidak apa." Balas Jungkook lalu tersenyum menatap kearah kakaknya.

"ceritakan padaku. Atau aku akan marah besar padamu."

"Tapi _eonnie_ janji tidak akan marah padaku?" ucapnya dengan mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya layaknya anak kecil bernegosiasi, Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu melepaskan tangkupannya dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Jungkook.

.

"A-aku rasa T-Tae _oppa_ tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Jungkook. Sumpah Yoongi harus mengelus dadanya berkali-kali mendengar alasan adiknya, jadi dia menangis hanya karena Taehyung? Yang benar saja bung.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi karena ia bingung harus seperti apa membalas pernyataan Jungkook.

"Tuh kan _eonnie_ tidak sama sekali menjawab Huaaa-!" Jungkook kembali merengek. Jungkook ini benar-benar seperti bocah yang sedang dilema.

"La-lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Aku bingung." Jawab Yoongi dengan tergesah dan langsung menatap Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya. Jungkook terkekeh gemas melihat kakak imutnya yang panik tersebut, lalu Jungkook menyeringai.

" _Eonnie_ bantu aku mendekatkan aku dengan Taehyung!" jawab Jungkook lantang.

"APA?! Tidak! Apa-apaan?" Yoongi segera membolakan mata dan menatap Jungkook garang.

"Ayolah _eonnie_!" rengek Jungkook.

"Kau tahu aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal cinta!" Yoongi berucap tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli atau aku akan mogok makan 4 hari!" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah mati saja sana sekalian hanya karena laki-laki." Yoongi berdiri dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

" _Eonnie! EONNIIEE HUAAA~!"_ Jungkook merengek dan berteriak kearah Yoongi yang meninggalkannya.

.

Saat ini Yoongi berjalan-jalan ditengah malam dan mencari makanan yang enak disupermarket. Ia langsung kekasir membayar ramyun _instant_ -nya. Dan seseorang disampingnya meletakan kedua kopi hangat dimeja kasirnya.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Suara seseorang menginterupsi keheningan supermarket tersebut. Yoongi terbelak kaget dan menatap kearah pria disampingnya.

"Kau..!" Yoongi menunjukan telunjuknya kearah Jimin. Iya Jimin tiba-tiba muncul, entah dari mana datangnya.

.

Yoongi terus menyesap _ramyun_ -nya dan Jimin terus menatapnya dengan tatapan manisnya. Merasa tidak nyaman Yoongi menginjak kaki Jimin cukup kencang dan mendapat balasan erangan dari si pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Rasakan itu!" Yoongi menatap datar.

"Mengapa kau menginjak kakiku?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau menatapku dengan aneh, itu membuatku tidak nyaman!" Yoongi melanjutkan aksi 'mari-memakan-ramyun'nya.

.

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini berjalan sendiri?" tanya Jimin saat mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kau diculik seseorang dan diperkosa? Kau kan seorang gadis yang mungil." Jimin tersenyum meledek hingga garis matanya terlihat sangat jelas membuat Yoongi memekik kesal.

"Lagipula siapa yang ingin menculikmu dan memperkosamu, toh kau tidak seksi." Ucap Jimin meledek.

 _Grepp!_

Yoongi segera menjambak rambut Jimin. "Ah-! Sakit!" Erang Jimin.

"Rasakan itu bocah!" Yoongi tertawa puas dan melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Jimin. Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah kesakitan Jimin yang menggemaskan. Melihat Yoongi tertawa begitu manis, Jimin ikut tertawa dan merona melihat kedua pipi Yoongi yang memerah.

" _Noona_ , kau sedang kedinginan?" tanya Jimin sambil menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. Yoongi yang tertawa manis segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi terdiam dan menepis kedua lengan Jimin.

"Aku lupa! Kita baru kembali bertemu selama tiga hari semenjak.." Yoongi terdiam sebentar menatap Jimin dan menjadi salah fokus melihat kearah bibir Jimin dihadapannya, dan merona sebentar mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat bibirnya dicium oleh bibir tebal milik Jimin. Ia segera menggeleng mengedarkan ingatannya dan mendapatkan Jimin sekarang sudah didepan wajahnya bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku menciummu." Jimin tersenyum sangat manis didepan wajah Yoongi dan itu berhasil membuat wajah mungil dan imut Yoongi tercengang. Yoongi dengan segera membolakan matanya dan mendorong dada bidang Jimin agar menjauh dan berjalan cepat.

" _Noona,_ tunggu aku!" Jimin terkekeh gemas melihat Yoongi yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin dengan cepat merangkul Yoongi.

"Hari sangat dingin, _noona._ " Jimin merapatkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Yoongi.

"Lepas! Aku tidak peduli!" Yoongi menepis rangkulannya.

"Kau tahu! Kau merebut _first kiss_ -ku! Kau gila Jimin! Padahal aku sudah berjanji orang yang menciumku adalah orang yang akan berkencan denganku!" Yoongi menatap emosi kearah Jimin. Tetapi balasan Jimin hanyalah kekehan manis.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Kedengarannya tidak buruk?" mendengar ajakan Jimin, Yoongi merona dan menahan senyuman manisnya, ' _sial, kenapa aku bahagia?'_ Yoongi mengulum bibirnya sendiri menahan senyuman meledak-ledaknya karena entah kenapa hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Ti-tidak." Yoongi memasang wajah malas. Jimin tahu sebenarnya Yoongi ingin, dan itu membuat Jimin gemas dengan Yoongi.

"Tapi aku mau. Ayolah _noona_ manis." Ucap Jimin dengan nada merengek.

"Ba-baiklah tapi kau harus cari tempat yang bagus jika tidak akan kupotong kepalamu! Dan ingat ini bukan kencan tapi jalan-jalan!" Yoongi menegaskan kembali.

"Tadi katamu ciuman pertamamu hanya untuk orang yang mengencanimu. Berarti kita harus berkencan bukan jalan-jalan." Jimin menyeringai menggoda sedangkan mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Terserahmu saja, aku mau pulang _Hoamm-_ aku mengantuk." Tanpa aba-aba Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin.

"Hya! _Noona_! Besok aku tunggu jam 9 pagi!" Jimin berteriak singkat dan tersenyum merona.

 _BRAK!_

Yoongi membanting pintu rumahnya tak peduli dengan Jimin.

"Kurasa, aku harus beritahu Taehyung tentang ini." Jimin meninju udara dengan wajah bahagianya dan masuk kerumahnya.

.

 _Brak!_

Yoongi menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cepat dan mengelus dadanya.

"Ah! Kenapa hatiku meledak-ledak?! Astaga besok jam 9 pagi? Kencan dimusim dingin dasar gila bocah itu!" Yoongi tidak ada henti-hentinya bicara sambil mundar-mandir panik dan tersenyum terus menerus dengan wajah merah padamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Maaf banget atas keterlambatan update cerita ini.

Ahahah maaf juga untuk alur yang kesannya maju mundur dan ga jelas ini.

Oia soal Momo maafin ya, harus pake nama anggota Twice abis bingung mau siapa? Tenang aja Cuma dalam ceita ini aja kok dia bareng Hoseok, plese dont Judge me T_T

Atau mau diganti aja bingung siapa? Kasih saran deh hahah./tapientarribetlagiceritanya.

Thanks yang mau ikutin cerita ini dan setia me- _review_ ceita ini.

Fanfan bahagia :'D

.

RR

 **Anunyajimin:** haha ini napa namanya ambigu dah? Hoseok ganyebelin kok cma sedikit rese :p, **Gueteu:** Ahahah daripada bingung milih JK atau Yoongi mending pilih fan kan? :3, **GithaAC:** AHAHAHA! CAPSLOCKNYA JEBOL T_T, **dyodyokyung:** hahah gwenchanayoo~ dan makasih sudah jatuh cinta pada ff yang gajelas ini :p, **Minyoonkids:** sebelum cipok Yoongi dia udah cipok fan dlu/apasih (?), **yoonginaxdaegu:** Hahaha namanya gaul pisan. Oia kamu baru? Wlc ^^ muaahhh juga :*, **Hanami96:** emm..~~ nice juga buat kamu/peyuksayang, **Silviadlv:** Udah dilanjut ya :p, **Oraeruh:** cie baru :p Wlc yaa~ ahahah btw kayaknya aku tau kamu baperin apa?/galaxystyle, **Jinjin22:** hohoh masih dong ini dilanjut :v

.

Makasih yng udh review,follow dan favorite.

Review, _please_?


	8. Chapter 8

**I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI! AO!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHR!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 07.00 AM. Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, padahal ia tidur sangat larut tetapi ia merasa ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang karena memikirkan jalan-jalan yang disebut 'kencan' oleh Park Jimin itu. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa Jimin mengajaknya berkencan dan tidak adiknya saja? Toh Jimin menyukai adiknya, bukan? Meski begitu Yoongi juga berfikir kenapa ia langsung meneyetujuinya?

Yoongi menyibak selimut yang menggulungi dirinya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia mengikat asal rambutnya dan keluar dari kamarnya hendak ingin kedapur dan meminum segelas air. Tetapi langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia melihat sang adik kesayangannya menatap kearah luar jendela. Yoongi menatap sedih kearah punggung yang membelakanginya. Apakah adiknya ini menatap kearah rumah Taehyung? Apakah Jungkook benar-benar menyukai Taehyung? Astaga bisa-bisa Yoongi gila.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati adiknya, "Jungkook?" ucapan Yoongi langsung disambut dengan tolehan kepala Jungkook.

" _Eonnie_ , kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Yoongi tersenyum tenang, pasalnya Jungkook tersenyum riang seperti biasanya, tak ia lihat mata sembab Jungkook.

"Sudah, aku haus. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Yoongi sambil membuka lemari es dan melihat-lihat isi makanan dilemari es tersebut.

"Emm~ sepertinya cacing diperutku mulai demo." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Yoongi hanya terkekeh gemas mendengar ucapan sang adik, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin dan sebungkus roti tawar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat roti bakar sebagai sarapan kita pagi ini." Yoongi meletakan sebungkus roti tawar dan sebotol air tersebut langsung ia tenggaki.

.

Sedangkan dilain sisi Taehyung tampak diam, mata tajamnya terus menatap serius kearah televisi. _Well,_ Jimin sebenarnya masih lelap dalam tidur tetapi karena suara volume televisi yang ditonton Taehyung terdengar terlalu besar ditelinga Jimin, maka Jimin segera bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk menegor kebiasaan Taehyung.

"Sumpah Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak bisa mengecilkan sedikit volumenya? Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu-lah! Kau mengganggu orang lain, kau tahu?" Jimin menatap kesal dari ambang pintu kamarnya kearah Taehyung.

"Ah, Jimin. Kemarilah!" bukannya menuruti permintaan Jimin malah Taehyung memerintah Jimin. Dengan malas Jimin menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ini! Kurang ajar sekali!" Jimin menonjok bahu Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya tertawa renyah dihadapanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung, seketika Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah, aku rasa Jungkook memang tidak cocok denganku. Terlebih kami tidak dekat satu sama lain.-" Mendengar penjelasan Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum kecil, entah hati kecil Taehyung tampak meloncat-loncat didalam dadanya.

"-Sepertinya aku... menyukai Yoongi- _noona_." Sambung Jimin dengan ragu, takut membuat sahabat disampingnya marah.

"APA?!" benar saja dugaan Jimin, sepertinya Taehyung akan marah. "..Tapi tidak masalah, aku ingin jujur saja denganmu Jim."

Jimin menghela nafas, mungkin Taehyung akan memberitahu sebenarnya juga kalau dia- "Aku menyukai Jungkook." –tuhkan benar dugaan Jimin.

"Aku juga ingin jujur padamu, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai Yoongi- _noona_? Kenapa kita bisa tertukar seperti ini?" Jimin tersenyum singkat.

"Aku juga bingung, aku tahu lambat laun kau pasti menyukai Yoongi _-noona_ , toh kau selalu dekat dengannya."

"Kau- bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin menjauh saja. Dia masih terlalu kecil Jim." Ucap Taehyung, Jimin hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia akan lulus SMA tahun depan dan kau masih bilang dia anak kecil?" protes Jimin, kalau dia bilang Jungkook adalah anak kecil, maka Jimin pernah menyukai anak kecil begitu?

"Tidak bisa Jimin, pokoknya aku belum siap." Ucapnya, Jimin benar-benar memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sahabat anehnya kini bertingkah yang tidak bisa Jimin tebak, sebenarnya kenapa dia menolak dekat dengan Jungkook kalau sebenarnya dia suka dengan Jungkook juga?

"Terserahmu saja, aku hari ini akan jalan-jalan dengan Yoongi- _noona_ , jadi kuharap kau bisa menjaga Jungkook." Jimin berdiri dari posisi duduknya disofa.

"Apa?! Kencan maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada kaget. Jimin hanya tersenyum aneh dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan pergi menemani Momo, dia ingin pergi menonton perfom Hoseok hari ini." Ucap Taehyung.

.

.

"Jungkook, _eonnie_ tidak akan pergi kerja hari ini." Ucap Yoongi disela-sela kegiatan sarapan mereka. Jungkook yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menatap kakaknya dengan bingung.

" _Eonnie_ akan pergi jalan bersama Jimin." Yoongi berujar dengan malu-malu.

"OHOK-!" Jungkook langsung tersedak, Yoongi dengan cepat memberi adiknya segelas air. Jungkook dengan cepat meraihnya dan langsung menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Kenapa kamu batuk sih?! Meledek ya?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak hanya saja, terdengar...aneh." Jungkook tersenyum manis, rasanya bahagia bisa melihat kakaknya kencan sungguh.

"Hiss dasar kau ini, sudahlah aku mau siap-siap." Yoongi menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Dandan yang cantik ya? Perluku bantu tidak?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau minta kupukul hah?!" tanya Yoongi sambil berteriak dari kamarnya.

.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Jungkook mencubit pipinya sendiri, "Aww." Dan mengeluh kesakitan.

"Jika Yoongi - _eonnie_ dengan Jimin... ada kesempatan aku dengan Tae- _oppa_! Yey!" Jungkook memekik kegirangan.

.

Yoongi menatap kesegala baju yang sudah ia keluarkan, ia coba melihat _minidress_ dan mencoba memakainya, "Hais ini musim dingin dasar bodoh! Masa kau pakai dress mini?" lalu mencoba mencari pakaian lain, pakaian serba panjang dengan _coat_ coklat. "Aneh." Yoongi berbicara sambil berkaca.

"Tidak! Aku harus tampil apa adanya!" ucap Yoongi final dengan memakai pakaian tebal biasanya dan mengambil _jeans_ pensilnya.

Setelah berpakaian ia berkaca, "Tapi aku manis juga. Rambutku _Haish-_!" Yoongi membuka ikatan rambutnya dan menyisir rambut halusnya. Oh lihatlah sekarang Yoongi seperti bocah berumur 9 tahun, imut sekali. Bahkan ia menggunakan _syal_ tebal sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya yang mungil, rambutnya terurai sampai sebahu dan jaket tebalnya menenggelamkan tubuh Yoongi yang mungil, terlebih tangannya yang seputih susu dan sehalus kulit bayi.

.

"Mana Yoongi - _noona?_ , sudah lewat 5 menit. Apa aku ketuk saja pintunya? Tapi nanti dia mengamuk lagi." Ucap Jimin yang sudah rapih didepan rumahnya dengan style yang bisa dibilang ya, cukup tampan bahkan SANGAT!/sampaiauthornyamimisan.

Tak lama seseorang yang ditunggu keluar, seseorang yang bertubuh mungil. _'uh lucunya_ ' pekik Jimin dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Yoongi yang berjalan mendekatinya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo, keluarkan mobilmu." Ucapnya dengan nada datar, Tuh'kan Yoongi galak kalau begini Jimin gemas sekaligus ngenas.

"Yoongi - _noona_ telat. Aku menunggumu sudah lama." Jimin merenggut wajahnya mengerucut imut, Yoongi'pun memukul-mukul Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya yang lucu, "Apanya yang lama bocah?! Hya! Aku baru telat 7 menit!" ucap Yoongi sambil membolakan matanya lucu. Jimin pun tertawa girang melihat Yoongi yang memukulnya seperti tidak bertenaga.

"Ahh sakit." Jimin berpura-pura kesakitan, wajahnya mengernyit sakit, Yoongi yang melihat hal tersebut segera berhenti aksi memukul Jimin dan menatap Jimin khawatir.

"Apa sakit? Dimana? Sebentar aku ambil obat dulu." Yoongi berbalik dengan khawatir, tetapi Jimin segera menyeringai dan menahan lengan Yoongi.

" _Anii-ya_. Pukulanmu hanya terasa geli-geli." Ucap Jimin dengan tawa puasnya. Yoongi menatap kesal kearahnya dan menepis lengan Jimin lalu menginjak kakinya dengan kencang.

"Aww!" Jimin memekik kesakitan. "Bagaimana? Geli? Sekarang cepat keluarkan mobilmu atau aku kembali kerumah." Ucap Yoongi datar.

"Iya-iya, tunggu disini sebentar." Ucap Jimin sambil berbalik. "3 _minutes or i leave."_ Ucap Yoongi datar. Jimin kena sial sungguh, belum mulai kencan saja sudah tertimpa tangga sekarang waktunya pun serba dibatasi.

.

Jungkook menatap kearah jendela, menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan Jimin. Mobil tersebut menjauh, Jungkook tersenyum kegirangan dengan segera ia meraih sekotak bekal dan meletakan didalam tasnya, lalu segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menguncinya. Ia terlihat berjalan dengan bahagia kearah rumah Taehyung.

 _'tidak ada kata menyerah!'_ gerutu Jungkook dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis, lalu mengetuk pintu Taehyung.

 _Kleek!_

"Jungkook?" Taehyung tampak bingung dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang sudah rapih dan tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

" _Annyeong_ Tae- _oppa_!" ucap Jungkook dengan memekik semangat.

"Oh, hai Jungkook." Taehyung tersenyum kaku, Jungkook menatap heran dari bawah keatas Taehyung, ia tampak sudah rapih dan terlihat sangat tampan.

 _'apa dia tahu bahwa aku kemari akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan?'_ tanya Jungkook dengan senyuman riangnya.

"Ada apa? Mau masuk?" tawar Taehyung, walaupun sikap Taehyung berubah menjadi dingin tetapi Taehyung tetap cukup sopan.

"Tidak usah, aku kemari ingin mengajakmu jalan. Rasanya bosan bukan dirumah, lagipula _oppa_ terlihat sudah siap." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada cerianya. Taehyung benar-benar tidak tega bila menolak ajakan Jungkook, tapi-

"Taehyung-ah!" seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menatap heran kearah gadis tersebut.

"Oh?! Kamu siapa?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"E-eum, Jungkook kenalkan ini Momo adik tingkatku, dan Momo kenalkan ini Jungkook dia tetanggaku." Ucap Taehyung, masih dengan senyumnya Momo mengulurkan tangan. Jungkook menatap datar kearah Momo dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hirai Momo, aku sudah tahu namamu dari Jimin. Salam kenal." Ucap Momo.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan raut wajahnya nampak gelisah.

"Ayo Taehyung! Ini tiketnya, acaranya akan mulai 1 jam lagi!" Momo menarik lengan Taehyung dan Taehyung segera menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya.

"Kau masuk kemobil dulu." Taehyung nampak tersenyum manis kearah Momo. Jungkook tampak berkaca-kaca, _'mereka kencan? Lalu aku? Senyum itu.'_ Tanya Jungkook dalam hatinya dengan polos dan terpaku ditempat. Momo meninggalkan Taehyung untuk masuk kemobil lebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook, mungkin lain waktu. Aku sudah punya janji dengannya, maaf ya." Taehyung tersenyum singkat dan mengusak kepala Jungkook, Jungkook hanya membalas dengan tersenyum menahan luka dan airmatanya yang akan turun kapan saja dan mengangguk. Taehyung dengan cepat meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Taehyung dan Momo menjauh dan hilang dari penglihatannya.

"Mereka kencan, lalu aku? kau sampah Jeon Jungkook. Mengapa rasanya sakit sih?- _hiks_ ~" Jungkook terisak menangis, memukul-mukul dadanya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Taehyung.

.

"Seharusnya aku tahu Taehyung tidak menyukaiku, mengapa aku bodoh sih?!" Tangis Jungkook semakin menjadi saat dirinya sampai dikamarnya.

"Aku harus melupakannya, iya kan?" tanya Jungkook dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Suasana hening masih menyelimuti didalam mobil Jimin dan juga Yoongi, Jimin terlalu gugup dan canggung untuk membuka percakapan dan Yoongi terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap Jimin. Bagaimanapun juga ini kencan pertama bagi Yoongi dan tidak untuk Jimin. Karna Jimin yang dulu adalah Playboy dimasa SMA-nya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia mencoba untuk menjadi pria yang baik dan setia.

"Jimin." Yoongi memanggilnya, memecahkan keheningan.

"E-eh? Iya?" tanya Jimin gugup dan melihat kearah Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya.

"A-pa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Yoongi dengan gugup. Jimin tersenyum manis, Yoongi ternyata dari sikap galaknya juga memiliki sikap peduli dan manis.

"Belum, _noona_." Jawab Jimin saat mobilnya berhenti karena terlihat lampu merah. Dan dengan segera Yoongi meraih tas kecilnya lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus roti bakar yang tadi pagi ia buat.

"Aku ta-tadi pagi membuat roti bakar, lalu kupikir aku ingin membawanya karena enak dan ingin kau mencicipinya." Yoongi ini sama saja dengan adiknya, pintar berbohong padahal sebenarnya Yoongi sangat peduli pada Jimin dan ingin Jimin memakan masakan buatannya tapi dia malu mengungkapkannya.

Baru saja Jimin ingin menerima roti bakar tersebut, tetapi lampunya sudah berubah menjadi hijau tanda bahwa ia harus segera jalan. Jimin menghela nafasnya kesal dan tidak jadi mengambil roti tersebut. Ia kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Yoongi dengan tawaan kecil yang manis membuka pembungkus roti tersebut dan mendekatkan potongan roti tersebut kearah Jimin. Jimin tentu saja terkejut melihat Yoongi yang tengah akan menyuapinya.

"Ayo dimakan, aku tahu kau harus fokus mengendarai." Jimin tidak bisa mengumpati senyumnya, Yoongi manis sekali. Tidak pernah ia diperlakukan semanis ini. Jimin dengan cepat meraup roti digenggaman Yoongi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yoongi dengan penasaran.

"Aku belum bisa merasakannya, ayo beri aku sesuap lagi." Jimin tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Yoongi mengambil sepotong roti lagi dan memberikannya kepada Jimin, Jimin kali ini menggenggam pergelangan Yoongi dan langsung memakan potongan roti tersebut, lalu tersenyum manis kearah Yoongi.

" _Gomawo_ , rasanya enak." Jimin menyipitkan matanya saat tersenyum, Yoongi dengan cepat menepis genggaman tersebut dan memalingkan wajahnya kesegala arah asal tidak melihat Jimin.

"Li-lihat kedepan. Tetap fokus mengendarai bodoh!" Lihatlah wajah merah padam Yoongi, sungguh imut. Jimin tersenyum bahagia bisa menyukai seorang yang sangat manis seperti Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Namsan Tower!" ucap Jimin dengan nada girang.

"Mwo?! Kenapa harus kesana?" tanya Yoongi dengan membolakan matanya kaget.

"Karena banyak orang bilang disana tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan." Pipi Yoongi rasanya terbakar saat Jimin mengatakan kata 'kencan'.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai." Ucap Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Saat ini Taehyung sedang menekukan wajahnya saat mereka sampai dikampusnya. Menatap datar kearah Momo yang terlihat _excited_ menunggu penampilan Hoseok yang akan menjadi _hiphop dancer_ sekaligus melakukan perfom _rap_ 'nya di pentas seni kampusnya.

Taehyung terus terbayang oleh Jungkook, jelas saja tadi ia menatap Jungkook yang menunjukan raut kesal dan kecewa terhadapnya. Taehyung tahu pasti Jungkook berfikir bahwa dirinya kencan dengan Momo. Pasti dia sedang.. 'menangis?' tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

Terlebih dia tahu jelas Jungkook seperti remaja labil yang sedang rengek-rengeknya dalam hal cinta, ia tahu jelas Jungkook mudah menangis, saat Taehyung demam saja bocah itu menangis apalagi saat dirinya bersikap dingin dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Momo mengedarkan lamunan Taehyung.

"Tidak apa." Balas Taehyung, _'apa aku pulang saja? Aku takut bocah itu bunuh diri.'_ Ucap Taehyung dalam hati sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Momo, aku harus pulang." Taehyung berucap cukup keras, karena suasana begitu ramai dan sangat bising.

"HOAAA HOSEOK- _OPPA_!" Sepertinya Momo tidak mendengarkannya, apalagi disaat Hoseok muncul dengan beberapa teman komunitas dancernya dipanggung. Taehyung dengan tidak peduli meninggalkan pentas seni tersebut dan segera meninggalkan kampus.

"Aku harap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang gila." Taehyung berucap lirih dihalte bus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Besok lebaran! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya!/ucapin awal gapapakan ya?

Selamat berbuka puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^

Berbuka dengan ff manis dari fan ya hahhaa!

Semoga puas sama chap ini! Maaf kalo Vkook- nya dibuat ngenes dulu.

But soon i promise it will be sweet. Dan soal kencan Minyoon dichap selanjutnya yaa!

See You!~

.

 **Big Thanks to review!:**

 **GithaAC , wonderfulwoo, wenjun, anunyajimin, Dessy574, Kuki01234, YUNDREA, keijoy, Taekim, alicella, Jinjin22, minyoonkids, Hanami96, rainbowtae, summerpixxie.**

 **And follow, favorite too!**

 **I will wait for your review, leave your review k? :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!**

 **MINYOON! GS!UKE YOONGI! AO!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHR!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Taehyung telah sampai didepan rumah Jungkook, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Namun ia bertekad walaupun nantinya Jungkook akan merasa heran dengan rasa khawatir Taehyung.

 _Tok! Tok!_

 _"Siapa?!"_ tanya seseorang dari dalam rumahnya yang diyakini adalah suara Jungkook.

"..." Taehyung tidak menjawab dan tetap mengetuk pintu.

 _Klekk!_

"Tae- _oppa?_ Ada apa? _"_ tanya Jungkook, lihatlah matanya kini membengkak.

"Kau habis menangis?" Taehyung tidak sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan langsung menatap kedalam manik Jungkook dengan khawatir.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya kurang tidur." Jawaban bodoh dari Jungkook, jelas-jelas sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Taehyung dan matanya tadi baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Taehyung dengan menatap Jungkook dengan serius, Jungkook menampakan raut wajah mengernyit heran.

"Kau tidak bersalah padaku? Mengapa minta maaf." Jungkook berucap datar dan tersenyum tulus kearah Taehyung.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ti-tidak. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku harap kau berbohong." Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook dan menautkan jari-jemarinya. Tetapi dengan cepat Jungkook melepaskan tautan tersebut.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, walaupun matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "K-kau akan menyakiti perasaan kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Taehyung mengusak kepala Jungkook dengan gemas. "Lalu yang tadi itu? Teman kencanmu?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada meninggi.

"Bukan juga, dia _hobae_ kampusku. Dia hanya memintaku menemaninya menonton pentas seni musim dingin dan melihat orang yang dia suka dan itu bukan aku." Taehyung berucap dengan jelas. Wajah Jungkook memerah dilain sisi dia sangat bahagia, tetapi dilain sisi ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung terlihat menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat sulit untuk menjelaskan. "Dan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari? Apa konser itu begitu cepat selesai?"

"Tidak, konser itu baru dimulai, dan aku khawatir kau... bunuh diri." Penjelasan Taehyung langsung disuguhi tawaan Jungkook. "Bu-bunuh diri kau bilang? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai aku berniat bunuh diri."

"Ah sudahlah. Sekarang aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu. Apakah ajakanmu berjalan-jalan masih berlaku?" tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook yang tertawa langsung menatap dingin kearahnya. ' _kali ini aku tidak boleh kelihatan agresive saat berjalan dengannya.'_ Jungkook tersenyum dicelah-celah wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mengganti bajuku dulu." Dengan cepat Jungkook memutar badannya, tanpa menyuruh Taehyung masuk, ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri diambang luar pintu rumahnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Ternyata dibalik sikap manja Jungkook dia memiliki sifat galak yang sudah dituruni oleh Yoongi, walaupun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sekalipun. Dia tahu ini akan sulit jika Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya.

.

"Jantungku." Hanya itu yang Jungkook katakan saat dirinya terperanga diam dikamar, tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang menunggunya diluar.

"Ini kencan pertamaku?! Ah- _eottokhe?_ " panik Jungkook, dengan senyuman-senyuman singkat dan rengekannya.

.

.

Saat ini Jimin dan Yoongi telah sampai di Namsan Tower. Yoongi menunjukan ekspresi cerahnya kearah pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia tidak ada henti-hentinya tersenyum dan entah mengapa membuat Jimin tersenyum bahagia hanya melihat senyum manis Yoongi walaupun tertutupi oleh syal.

"Aku ingin lihat pemandangan Seoul dengan teropong ini." Oh lihatlah wajah Yoongi yang merengut lucu, jemarinya yang mungil menunjuk teropong tersebut. Membuat Jimin ingin meggigit pipi tembam pucat Yoongi.

Jimin memasukan koin lalu mempersilahkan Yoongi menggunakan teropong tersebut. "Woaah! _Daebak!_ Ini indah sekali! Kau juga harus melihatnya Jimin!" Yoongi memekik kegirangan dan menarik-narik lengan Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa menurutinya dan tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi semangat Yoongi, "Iya! Indah sekali! Hei lihatlah dari teropong ini aku bisa melihat seorang gadis sedang mandi." Seketika ekspresi Yoongi langsung berubah, auranya menjadi gelap. Jimin yang menyadari Yoongi yang tidak menarik-narik lengannya lagi, segera menatap kearah Yoongi.

"Dasar Mesum!" kemudian Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi terbakar cemburu hanya terkekeh gemas dan menyusulnya.

.

Saat ini Yoongi tengah melihat-lihat gembok yang dijual di Namsan Market/Maafkalosalah. Yoongi merasa tertarik melihat salah satu gembok berwarna hijau dengan bentuk hati. Yoongi mengambil satu untuknya. Jimin yang mengekor dibelakangnya mengambil gembok berwarna oranye. Lalu segera bergegas kekasir mengikuti Yoongi.

"Wah, kau suka warna hijau? Aku suka warna oranye." Jimin terus berceloteh dibelakang Yoongi sambil mengantri.

"Oh yah? Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Yoongi singkat dan dingin. Yoongi yang mengambek itu sungguh mengerikan.

.

Yoongi dengan semangatnya menulis beberapa kalimat digembok tersebut, begitu dengan Jimin ia terlihat serius menulis dengan spidol digembok tersebut. Yoongi dengan tidak peduli meninggalkan Jimin dan memasang gembok tersebut.

Setelah memasang gembok tersebut, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menelusuk dari sela kanan kiri tubuhnya dan memasang gembok tersebut disela gembok Yoongi. Yoongi memekik kaget dan terkaku ditempat, sambil melihat tangan tersebut mengunci gembok tersebut disela gemboknya.

Setelah itu, lengan seseorang dibelakangnya benar-benar melingkar diperutnya dan merengkuh dengan erat. Membuat pipi Yoongi memanas, dan rasanya Yoongi akan kejang-kejang. Yoongi dengan gugup menengok kearah sampingnya. Dan pandangannya bertemu begitu saja dengan wajah tegas milik Jimin.

"Kau tahu? Harapanku hanya ada padamu. Aku hanya berharap aku dan kamu bisa menjadi kita, dan kita bisa mewujudkan apa harapan yang kita inginkan, melewati semuanya bersama." _Jamkanman!_ Apa Jimin baru saja mengajaknya ke hubungan yang lebih serius atau bisa dibilang berpacaran? Yoongi terdiam kaku, badannya bergetar, wajah pucatnya sekarang memerah parah, lalu melepas rengkuhan hangat Jimin.

"B-bocah. A-aku ingin foto-foto dulu yah." Yoongi dengan cepat melesat jauh dari pandangan Jimin. Ayolah Yoongi, kapan Jimin bisa menyatakan perasaannya padamu.

.

.

Taehyung mau tak mau sekarang terseret Jungkook ke kedai _ice cream_ , walaupun dalam beberapa menit lalu Jungkook terlihat sok pendiam dan sok ngambek. Tapi saat Taehyung mengajak ke kedai ice cream wajahnya berubah seketika.

Dengan semangat Jungkook hanya menunggu pesanannya dibawa oleh Taehyung yang sekarang sedang memesankan untuknya. Taehyung hanya mendengus malas. Bukankah ini musim dingin? Dia sangat yakin, setelah memakan _ice cream_ , bocah tersebut pasti flu.

"Ini." Taehyung memberikan roti panggang yang didalamnya berisi Ice cream dengan parutan coklat diatasnya dan duduk disamping Jungkook. Jungkook dengan cepat menengguk salivanya sendiri dan menatap nafsu kearah _ice cream_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak membeli?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku khawatir kau akan flu atau pilek setelah ini." Taehyung menatap datar kearah gadis disampingnya. Jungkook dengan tidak peduli perkataan Taehyung segera menyantap _ice cream_ tersebut dengan penuh kilatan nafsu.

"Tae- _oppa_ , kau menyumpahiku _hmm_?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang menggembul lucu. Taehyung yang melihat hal tersebut terkekeh gemas, melihat Jungkook memakannya dengan semangat dan berantakan seperti anak kecil membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah makannya?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat piring dihadapan Jungkook telah kosong. "Sudah, _kkaja!_ " jawabnya dan dengan cepat ia mengajak Taehyung. Tetapi dengan cepat juga Taehyung menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

Taehyung mengambil beberapa lembar tisue dan membersihkan lumuran sisa _ice cream_ di sela-sela jari Jungkook dan ditelapaknya. Lalu beralih menatap bibir Jungkook dan membersihkannya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Hati Jungkook berdebar hebat, dia hanya bisa menatap Taehyung dengan wajah kaget dan polosnya. "Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja." Setelah Taehyung selesai, ia segera mengusak gemas pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan gemas.

 _'Jika hal ini terus terjadi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakanmu?'_ tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

.

.

"Wah! Pemandangannya indah!" Yoongi terus bersemangat dengan foto-foto selfie yang diambilnya saat ini. Jimin yang terlihat asik selfie sendiri dengan tidak sengaja melihat foto yang baru saja diambilnya, melihat Yoongi yang tidak sengaja menengok kearahnya dengan tatapan sayu yang lucu.

Dengan cepat Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi, dan merangkul bahunya tiba-tiba. " _.sett!_ "

 _CKLEKK_!

Jimin segera berucap cepat dan membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget dengan refleks ia membolakan matanya menatap Jimin. Dan Jimin hanya tersenyum manis kearah ponselnya. Yoongi segera menepis rangkulan tersebut. Jimin melihat hasil foto tersebut dan tertawa gemas.

" _Noona!_ Lihatlah! Kau lucu sekali!" Jimin terkekeh sambil melihat hasil fotonya sendiri lalu menunjukannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi dengan tatapan marah sekaligus malunya segera berusaha mengambil ponsel Jimin. Tetapi dengan cepat Jimin menghindari tangkapan Yoongi lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan Yoongi. Dengan cepat pula Yoongi mengejar Jimin.

.

Yoongi sepertinya lupa tentang foto tersebut, kali ini ia fokus pada ponsel dan roti bakar sisahan yang tadi belum dihabisi oleh Jimin. Ia menatap serius ponselnya dan mengabaikan Jimin yang sedaritadi fokus menyetir dan berharap Yoongi membuka suaranya.

"Yoongi- _noona_ , sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu baca?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku sedang membaca pesan dari Hoseok. Ternyata dia mengajakku untuk pergi kekampusnya dan melihat perfomnya, dia juga sudah membelikanku tiket tapi dia kecewa karena aku tidak bisa datang hari ini." Jelas Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk mengerti, untung saja dia lebih cepat mengajak Yoongi pikirnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Hoseok, _noona_?" tanya Jimin, Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin tidak mengerti. "Entahlah." Itu Jawaban Yoongi. Jimin yang kaget mendengar jawaban Yoongi segera memberhentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba ditepi jalan. Membuat Yoongi membolakan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kenapa jawabannya 'entahlah'?!" Jimin memicing tajam kearah Yoongi, ' _mengapa Jimin tiba-tiba menakutkan sih?'_ Yoongi menelan salivanya dan terdiam takut menatap Jimin.

Jimin yang menyadari Yoongi yang menatapnya takut, mulai melembutkan tatapannya dan tersenyum kearah Yoongi. Lalu menurunkan syal milik Yoongi guna untuk melihat seluruh wajahnya yang daritadi setengah wajahnya tertutupi.

"Maksudku.. apa masih ada peluang untuk Hoseok- _hyung_ masuk kehatimu?" tanya Jimin dengan memasang wajah sedikit kecewa. Yoongi yang melihat wajah Jimin seperti itu hanya terdiam. Jauh dari dalam hatinya ia ingin memeluk Jimin dan berkata 'tidak'.

"Kan sudah kubilang entahlah, kenapa kau malah marah dan sedih?" tanya Yoongi sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau menjadi milik orang lain." Ucap Jimin sambil menatap manik kecoklatan Yoongi. Membiarkan jemari halusnya membelai pipi Yoongi yang sudah tidak tertutup syal tebalnya lagi. Lalu mencodongkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mencoba menahan tubuh Jimin yang semakin mendekat dan menggunakan tangannya guna mendorong dada bidang Jimin. Tetapi tetap tidak berhasil sampai-

 _Cuph!-_

Yoongi terdiam, matanya membola saat melihat Jimin mengecup bibirnya, tidak ada nafsu didalamnya. Jimin benar-benar tulus mengecup bibirnya, lalu melumatnya pelan. Menyesap bibir bawah yang terasa manis baginya. Yoongi dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan hangat dan manis dari Jimin. Yoongi dengan ragu membalas perlakuan Jimin, membalas pagutan bibir mereka.

Jimin tersenyum disela ciuman mereka, Yoongi tampak tidak berpengalaman dan terlalu polos untuk melakukan sebuah adegan ciuman. Walaupun ini termasuk yang pertama bagi Yoongi dan Jimin, tetapi Jimin terlihat lebih profesional melakukan hal tersebut.

 _'apa waktu itu Jimin berbohong?'_ tanya Yoongi dalam hati dengan tidak yakin, saat waktu pertama kali mereka berciuman dan Jimin mengatakan bahwa itu _first kiss_ bagi Jimin juga.

Jimin dengan perlahan melepas tautan bibir tersebut. Menatap indah kedalam manik Yoongi dan tersenyum manis dan mengelus bibir tipis Yoongi yang basah karena ulahnya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin lirih. Yoongi rasanya sudah tidak kuat, hatinya menggebu-gebu, wajahnya benar-benar terasa terbakar, benar-benar memalukan bukan. Saat dirinya malu ia akan mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya.

Yoongi menaikan syal tebalnya lagi sampai wajahnya benar-benar tidak terlihat agar Jimin tidak melihat semburat merah dipipinya lagi. Jimin menatap gemas kearah Yoongi yang terlihat benar-benar malu dan bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Habis ini kita ketempat _ice-skatting_ , _noona_. Lebih baik juga _syall_ mu diturunkan agar kau masih bisa bernafas." Jimin berkata gemas sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku tahu bawel!" bentak Yoongi sambil menurunkan syal'nya sampai kebawa hidungnya. Lihatlah wajahnya masih memerah padam. Sungguh Yoongi itu sudah mungil, wajahnya seperti bayi dan sifatnya galak tetapi bagi Jimin itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

.

.

Taman, tempat dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang berada. Jungkook merasa sesuatu ada yang aneh dihidungnya. Jangan bilang kalau-

"Kau pilek?" tanya Taehyung. Benar saja hidung Jungkook saat ini memerah. Apalagi jika tidak terserang penyakit pilek.

"Tidak. Aku orang yang kuat." Tetapi setelah berbicara seperti itu, sesuatu yang bersifat cair itu keluar dari hidung Jungkook. Membuat Taehyung langsung tertawa.

Jungkook yang sadar tengah ditertawai langsung mengelap ingusnya itu dengan cepat ditangannya. "Jorok sekali." Tawa Taehyung sangat menjadi saat melihat wajah Jungkook memerah karena kesal.

Taehyung mengambil saku tangannya dan memberikannya ke Jungkook. Dengan ragu Jungkook mengambilnya dan langsung menggunakannya. Taehyung menatap jijik tapi tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Makanya sudah kubilang jangan makan _ice cream_ di musim dingin." Ucapnya sambil mengusak surai hitam nan gelombang milik Jungkook.

" _Haiissh!-_ Biasanya juga tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Jungkook sebal.

.

Saat ini Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk meninggalkan taman, dia melihat Jungkook yang terus menatap kedepan. ' _mungkin ini saatnya'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

"Jungkook aku ingin bertanya serius sekarang kepadamu." Taehyung berkata pada Jungkook dengan wajah serius, membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka terasa dingin.

"A-apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau sungguh menyukaiku atau tidak?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

Jika Jungkook berkata iya, ia takut jika setelah mendengarnya Taehyung akan tertawa atau menasihatinya seperti Yoongi, karena Jungkook pikir mereka hanya menganggap Jungkook adalah anak kecil.

"Ti-tidak." Jungkook menjawabnya dengan tatapan ragu kearah Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu kau ragu denganku, tapi kali ini aku serius bertanya denganmu. Kau suka denganku atau tidak?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan ucapan dan tatapan yang serius.

"Cepat jawab aku!" ucapan Taehyung perlahan meninggi. Membuat Jungkook semakin mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya butuh jawaban jujur darimu." Taehyung tersenyum dan merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Y-Ya! Aku menyukaimu bahkan menyayangimu, Tae- _oppa_!" Jungkook menjawab itu dengan nada meninggi dan tersenyum lebar. "Setidaknya aku menjawab jujur itu menurunkan rasa sakitku." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum ditengah matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Walau sekalipun kau tidak menyukaiku." Jungkook masih tersenyum lembut menghadap ke Taehyung meskipun air matanya terus turun. Lalu dengan tatapan lembut dan dengan senyuman manis, Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Membuat udara dingin disekitar mengubah suhu udara pada tubuh mereka, membagi kehangatan hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku.. juga menyukaimu. Tapi tidak untuk rasa sayang yang lebih dari sekedar kakak adik." Taehyung membiarkan dagunya bertengger dipucuk kepala Jungkook. Mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang menyakitkan, Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Taehyung mengumpati wajahnya yang tengah menangis kedada bidang Taehyung.

Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaan yang dianggap perasaan cinta anak kecil yang diutarkan kepada orang yang lebih dewasa dan orang tersebut hanya menganggapmu tetap anak kecil, menyayanginya dengan sebatasnya seorang yang lebih tua dengan yang muda.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap mata Jungkook dan tersenyum lembut, lalu menekan kedua tangannya pada pipi Jungkook sehingga bibir dan pipi Jungkook mengerucut lucu lalu menghapus air mata Jungkook. "Tapi mulai sekarang, aku ingin belajar memiliki rasa sayang yang 'lebih' dari sekedar kakak dan adik untuk kita berdua. Ku harap kau cepat lulus dengan hasil yang baik dan segera menjadi kekasih yang baik untukku." Mendengar ucapan terakhir Taehyung, mata Jungkook membulat hebat dan menarik kedua tangan Taehyung yang tadi bertengger dipipinya.

" _Jinjjayo?_ " Tuh'kan pada akhirnya Jungkook tersenyum dan memekik kegirangan mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Jungkook memang seperti anak kecil yang terlihat sedang menangis lalu disuguhi permen langsung tertawa.

"Aku janji. Kau juga harus." Taehyung mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "Aku janji." Jungkook membalas tautan kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya juga.

' _Aku belum siap memberitahu Jungkook tentang masalah itu. Aku takut ia semakin kecewa. Cukup melihat dia bahagia saja aku sudah merasa bahagia. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Semoga saja aku dan dia bisa melewatinya bersama-sama.'_ Ucap Taehyung dalam hati sambil tersenyum girang dan merangkul bahu Jungkook untuk mengajaknya jalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Siapa yang udah nonton BTS BON VOYAGE Ep.1?

Fan udah dong nntn di VAPP full engsub :3/norak. Lost my Taehyung~ ah ucul si Yoongi'nya yakan?

Nih yang minta momment Vkook'nya dibanyakin tuhh udah. Tapi untuk chap depan mungkin lebih banyak Minyoon. Kan mereka main pair hehe

Oia btw, Jimin dan Yoongi itu belum jadian ya :p

Soal kissing tadi, maaf kalo ga ngefeel. Aku ga berpengalaman TT

Selamat malming bagi yang single dan gatau mau ngapain malah ngelantur baca ff Fan/Termasuk Fan.

.

 **Big Thanks To Review:**

 **Anunyajimin, GithaAC, Dessy574, kazuki, Minyoonkids, YUNDREA, Hanami96, Jinjin22, Rizky307, Guesteu, Hunhan, Akmy.**

 **Ditunggu review selanjutnya**

 **Makasih juga yang udah follow dan Fav. :p**


End file.
